Coming Back
by Kasey Renae
Summary: Jamie and Landon were best friends since before they could walk. But when Jamie turns 6 she is forced to move to London with her father. It is now Jamie's senior year and she is back! Will she remember Landon. Will Landon remember her? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
  
Jamie Sullivan and Landon Carter were best friends, and inseparable up until the age of 6, when Jamie moved out of Beaufort to England. After leaving the tiny town of Beaufort, Landon and Jamie lost contact with each other, losing their friendship and forgetting about each other. Leaving Landon, their friendship, and Beaufort, Jamie started a new life in England, and made new friends who have the same beliefs as she does. Landon became friends with Eric, Belinda, Tracie, and Dean after Jamie moved, and became apart of the popular clichÃ©. Now, it's 11 years later, and Jamie and Landon are 17, and Jamie is moving back to Beaufort with her dad, and not only to Beaufort, but next door to Landon Carter. Jamie arrives in Beaufort at the beginning of junior year in high school.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Landooooo, man! Hold up!" Eric shouted at the end of the hall, jogging up to Landon, his best friend.  
  
Landon turned around, and stopped while he waited for Eric to get to him.  
  
"You really need to run faster if your gonna play football man." Landon joked to Eric as he gasped for breath running to him.   
  
"You didn't have to run five blocks to make it to school, did you?" Eric asked Landon in an angered voice.   
  
"Ohhh shit, your car broke down, I was supposed to take you to school wasn't I? Damn, I'm sorry." Landon apologized as he began looking for his current girlfriend, Belinda.  
  
"Very good Landon, you catch on quickly." Eric said, as he tried to pick out which girl would be his girlfriend for the week.   
  
"Have you seen Belinda? I gotta 'talk' to her." Landon coughed as he turned to look at Eric.  
  
"You're breaking up with her, again?" Eric asked.  
  
"I'm going to 'try' she just doesn't seem to get the idea." Landon rolled his eyes as he began to search the crowds again.   
  
"Oh, well, knowing Belinda, she's probably late, you know how she has to layer all that makeup on to look good." Eric joked around, making Landon laugh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. 'Landon, I need to go home to get lip gloss, Landon, I need to go put makeup on'" Landon said as he imitated Belinda.  
  
As the first bell began to ring, Landon said bye to Eric, and began to sprint to his homeroom that was on the other side of the school.   
  
When Landon turned the corner to the hall where his homeroom was, he knocked a brunette hair colored girl over. Not paying much attention to her and thinking that the girl was a freshman, Landon helped her up, said sorry, and tried to make it to his class without being much later. When Landon got to homeroom, he took his usual seat in the back between Dean and Tracie.   
  
"Good Morning All and welcome to your first day as juniors." Mr. Rogers greeted his homeroom class on the first day of school.  
  
"Maybe he's Mr. Rogers from the show on TV." Dean laughed as the group began to make fun of their teacher.  
  
"Now don't get to comfortable in those seats your at now, I'll be moving you into a role call order." Mr. Rogers explained.  
  
"Ahh..great, watch, they're going to sit me next to some freak who's obsessed with those boy bands." Landon began complaining as soon as Mr. Rogers took out the role.   
  
"Ok, I want Dean to sit in Amy MeyâE¦" Mr. Rogers began but was cut off by someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Hang on a minute." The teacher began to walk over to the door and stepped out.  
  
"Damnit, do you think this has anything to do about the prank we pulled on Manny?" Tracie asked her friends nervously.  
  
"No, probably not." Landon said to Tracie.  
  
"Tracie?" Mr. Rogers called her name.  
  
"Yeah?" Tracie asked half frightened, half anxious.  
  
"Will you please gather all your things, and bring them with you. We have a new student, and your going to show her around the school." Mr. Rogers said.  
  
"Oh ok." Tracie said back to the teacher, trying to play teachers pet.  
  
"Haha, I get to ditch class to do nothing except show a girl around school. Have fun boys." Tracie teased as she left the classroom.  
  
As Tracie stepped out of the classroom, Principal Kelly was standing with a tall, rather plain looking, brunette haired girl.  
  
"Tracie, this is Jamie, she moved to Beaufort from England, would you mind showing her around the school?" Principal Kelly introduced the two, and began to head for his office before Tracie or Jamie answered each other.  
  
"Hi, lets get this over with." Tracie bluntly said as she started walking to a different wing in the school.  
  
"Oh, ok, alright." Jamie agreed and set off, following Tracie.  
  
"So your from England? Must suck to have moved from there, to such a crappy town like Beaufort." Tracie asked, but didn't really care if Jamie answered or not.  
  
"Actually, I'm from Beaufort, I lived here until I was seven, and then I moved over to England, and my dad got transferred back over here." Jamie confided in Tracie, and scared her with her English accent.  
  
"Oh, really now? I didn't know you, and I lived here all my life. Anyway, with that accent, no one would be able to tell you're from Beaufort." Tracie told Jamie trying to sound cool.   
  
When Tracie took Jamie to some of the girl's restrooms, Belinda was in one of them, and Tracie began talking to her.   
  
"Hey, skipping again?" Belinda asked Tracie, not seeing Jamie behind her.  
  
"No, well, yeah, I'm showing the new girl around." Tracie rolled her eyes as she pointed to Jamie.   
  
"Oh, well, anyways, I'm gonna go find Landon and see if he wants to ditch the rest of school, and go to Wilmington with me." Belinda said, throwing her makeup in her purse, and snapping it shut.   
  
'Landon? Why does that name sound so familiar to me?' Jamie thought about it for a while, and couldn't come up with any reason why that name sounded so familiar. Dismissing the name Landon, Jamie walked out of the girls bathroom, behind Tracie, and ran into a boy who was walking out of the guy's restroom.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Jamie apologized as she looked up at a brown haired figure, and was amazed at how handsome he was.  
  
"ThatâEs alright." The mysterious stranger said, and grinned.  
  
Tracie, who had seen everything quickly butted in with introductions.  
  
"Landon, this is Jamie, Jamie, this is Landon." Tracie said, as she stood in the hall waiting for one of them to say something.   
  
"Nice to meet you Landon, and Tracie I've got to go, thanks for the tour. I'll talk to you some other time." Jamie smiled and walked off thinking of how she'd known that face from somewhere.  
  
"Holy shit, that girl reminds me of someone I know, or used to know. But I think she died, or thatâEs what my parents told me." Landon said, looking at Tracie.  
  
"Oh, well, Jamie's from London, so I don't think so Lando." Tracie told him, forgetting that Jamie lived in Beaufort for a while.  
  
"I think Belinda was looking for you earlier, did she find you?" Tracie asked Landon and leaned up against an empty locker.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm not going though." Landon finally said after he stepped out of his trance about Jamie.  
  
"Sorry, I gotta go Tracie, I need to find someone, I'll see you after school?" Landon asked, and began running down the hall in which Jamie took. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Running down the hall, and looking for Eric, Landon saw Jamie walking alone, and decided to walk with her.  
  
"Hey, Jamie, right?" Landon asked as he caught up with her.   
  
"Yes and your Landon?" Jamie asked a little frightened that someone of Landon's nature would talk to her.  
  
"Yeah." Landon said back. After a brief pause, he began again, this time a little nervous, "So you moved here from England?"  
  
"Yes, but I've lived in the states before, so it's not that scary." Jamie said, and began to look down at her feet, and walk along beside Landon.  
  
"So you're an army brat?" Landon inquired from Jamie.  
  
"No, just transfer's that my dad has taken from his job." Jamie said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Landon whispered.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Jamie asked, after they finally made it outside of the school.  
  
"Sure." Landon said.   
  
"Why are you talking to me, not that I don't like it, you just seem, so well, popular," Jamie said, as she began to sift through her English accent, and her American accent.  
  
"Honestly, I was looking for my friend, Eric, but I saw you, and began walking with you. It's just you; remind me of this girl, I used to know." Landon said sadly.  
  
"Oh, used to know?" Jamie asked.  
  
"She died, a long time ago, or so my mom told me." Landon told Jamie.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, we're you two close?" Jamie said back to Landon, about to tell him that she was from Beaufort, but decided against it, because of the death of this friend.  
  
"Yeah, we were very close..." Landon replied, as he began to change the subject.  
  
"So, you're from England?" Landon asked,  
  
"Yes I am, kind of." Jamie said.  
  
"Cool, did you like it there?" Landon asked, being careful not to pry. He also wondered about what the 'kind of' meant in her last reply.   
  
"Yes Jamie said, thinking of why Landon reminded her of someone she once knew, or thought she knew.   
  
'She seems distant maybe she doesn't want to talk to me' Landon thought.  
  
Just then the bell rang for the next class.  
  
"Well I have to go; maybe I'll see you around Landon Jamie said, walking off towards her next class.  
  
"Jamie, wait." Landon called out.  
  
Jamie turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Uh can I walk you to your next class?" Landon said.  
  
Jamie smiled at him, "Sure." She waited for Landon to catch up with her.  
  
By the bathrooms Belinda saw them she had been listening to there conversation.  
  
'No one, certainly not a new girl, is gonna take Landon away from me Belinda thought, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Belinda quickly ran up the hall, purposely bumping into Jamie, spilling her books to the floor.  
  
"Oops," Belinda said, glaring at Jamie.  
  
Jamie bent to pick up her books, Landon helped her.  
  
"I don't know what her problem is Landon said to Jamie, as Belinda went to her next class.  
  
"Yeah she seems so mean." Jamie replied, picking up her last book.  
  
"Yeah she is. I'm gonna try to break up with her today." Landon said.  
  
Jamie put her hand to her mouth, "Oh my I didn't know she was your girlfriend. I'm sorry."  
  
"No Jamie, don't be" Landon said, as they reached the door.  
  
"Okay well good-bye Landon, I'll see you later." Jamie said, entering the class room.  
  
"Okay, see ya later!" Landon said, jogging off to his next class.  
  
Jamie walked in and took the only vacant seat in the back of the room.  
  
"Just what exactly do you think your doing?" She heard a cold voice behind her say. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Excuse me?" Jamie asked, "I don't understand what you're talking about." Jamie answered Belinda confused.  
  
"You know exactly what you're doing, you're trying to take Landon away from me, and you know what, it's not going to work. You and your little brown sweater, and plaid skirt can back off of him. He's mine." Belinda warned Jamie angrily.  
  
"Landon? Haha, I'm sorry, thatâEs funny. Landon and I just met. He wanted to talk to me, don't worry, I'm not going to steal your boyfriend." Jamie told Belinda kindly.  
  
"Well, you just need to back off, he's mine." Belinda said angrily and then shifted her chair over to Eric, and began talking to him.   
  
'Whoa, I wonder what her problem is.' Jamie thought quietly to herself.  
  
As Jamie sat in her chair during class, thinking, her thoughts were interrupted when a blonde haired girl began talking to her.  
  
"So you're Jamie Sullivan, from England?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. And who are you?" Jamie asked sympathetically.   
  
"I'm Sally. It's nice to meet you. Can I ask you a question though?" Sally introduced herself.   
  
"Sure, what's on your mind?" Jamie smiled.  
  
"Why were you talking to Landon? I mean, I know, it's none of my business, but Landon is one of the most popular guys in school, and he doesn't usually talk to new people, let alone anyone out of his circle of friends. I mean, he does, but he usually talks to them behind his friends back, so no one knows." Sally whispered to Jamie.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I was talking to Landon, because, well, I was walking down the hall with Tracie, and she was showing me around school. We ran into Landon in the hallway, and I left him with Tracie, and when I was walking down the hall, Landon came down the same hall and started walking with me. He was looking for his friend Eric, or something, and couldn't find him, so we started walking together, and he walked me to class." Jamie said with a pleasant tone of voice.  
  
"Oh, ok, I just wasn't sure. I mean everyone knows Landon has tried to break up with Belinda numerous times before, but she doesn't listen. She doesn't wanna face reality, she's too concerned with her popularity status, and she thinks she might lose her popularity if she and Landon broke up." Sally told Jamie, almost saying that Landon only walks the girls he's interested in to their classes.  
  
"Yeah, Landon told me he is trying to break up with her again. She's so mean, and cruel." Jamie whispered back to Sally.  
  
"Yeah, I know. What's your next class after lunch, I mean." Sally whispered, so their teacher wouldn't hear.  
  
"I have Math after this class," Jamie started to say, until the ringing of the bell cut her off, dismissing them to their next class.  
  
"Oh, I have Chemistry, but we have lunch right now. You can sit with me if you like." Sally offered Jamie, as they exited the classroom and headed off to lunch.  
  
"Are you sure you have enough room at your table? I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your friends." Jamie asked.  
  
"We have more than enough room. I sit with Eddie Zimmerhoff, and 2 other people from the drama department." Sally began, "and we definitely want you to sit with us."   
  
"Ok, yeah, thank you so much!" Jamie thanked Sally, as they made their way through the halls to get to the lunchroom.  
  
As Jamie made her way through the lunchroom, she got a few greetings, and a couple people even stared at her, but knew whom she was, this was a small town high school, what would expect. Jamie and Sally made their way through the lunch line, paid for their food, and went to sit down at the table.  
  
"Everyone this is Jamie, she's new. She's from England." Sally greeted the table occupants with an introduction.  
  
Hello, Nice to meet you," Came from the other peers at the table.  
  
"Hi!" Jamie said cheerfully, as she began to sit down.   
  
"Hi, I'm Eddie, and that's Alice, and Mike." Eddie said sweetly to Jamie.  
  
"Hi Eddie, Alice, and Mike." Jamie said she started to stare down at her food.   
  
Jamie lifted her head, and found Alice, Mike, and Sally in a discussion about this years play, and found Eddie staring at her attentively. Trying to get out of Eddie's staring, Jamie began looking around the lunchroom, and caught Landon also staring at her, but when she looked his way, he turned back and looked at his friends.   
  
'Why are they looking at me,' Jamie thought as she ran down the list of reasons they could be staring: something on my face, my hair is a mess, something on my clothes, is something sticking to me? Nope, can't be any of them.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at Landon's table, he was talking to his group of friends, until he saw the drama queen Sally walking in with Jamie. He watched as Jamie bought her food, and how she walked over to her table, and at how Eddie was staring at Jamie like she was a piece of meat.  
  
'Damn that Zimmerhoff! Why does have to stare at her like that? No, wait, I'm staring at her just like he is. Oh, shit, she's turning her head; she's looking at me, quick, turn around Landon, before she sees you, oh shit, to late, she saw you.' Landon thought to himself as he saw Jamie.  
  
As Jamie turned to face Landon, he began listening to his friend's conversation that was going on between them, and the subject was Jamie Sullivan.   
  
"I mean have you seen her clothes!" Belinda was saying. "They're so plain! I bet she shops at the Salvation Army!"  
  
Every one at the table laughed, except Landon.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, how about that book she always carries around! Hs anyone guessed or seen what it is?" Dean said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah! I saw it! Ahahaha. It's a Bible!" Traci replied, laughing.  
  
Everyone else in the group laughed, this time Landon joined in, he didn't want them to think anything was wrong, since his they were already suspicious of him hanging out with Jamie.  
  
"Plus she's so quiet! And polite, it's like freakish." Dean said.  
  
"Hey, it's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for. I mean, hey man she might put it on a brother like a pop tart." Eric was saying, as everyone rolled their eyes, "But maybe she wouldn't look to bad you know?" At this point everyone laughed, Eric and Jamie Sullivan that was too funny.  
  
"Plus you know she," Belinda was saying when the bell cut her off.  
  
Landon was grateful, as he ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Belinda, wait up!" Landon called, to her.  
  
"Huh?" Belinda turned around and smiled.  
  
She walked towards him.  
  
"I know what you want sorry baby." Belinda said, pulling Landon over to the side of the hall.  
  
She pressed her lips against his and began to kiss him. As the kiss deepened, Landon thought, 'this is wrong, you're about to break up with her, and right now your kissing her.' Landon pulled away.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong? You actually wanna go to class or something?" Belinda said, laughing. She went in for another kiss.  
  
Landon shook his head, "No Belinda."  
  
She took a step back, "What's up with you lately Landon! Ditching me for the Salvation Lady! Staring at her during lunch, don't think I didn't see you Landon, because I did! Walking her to class! What do you think you doing, Landon?"  
  
"Belinda, I've tried to break up with you so many times, and I've tried to be nice about it. But this is it, the last straw. It's over Belinda, we're through, and Salvation Lady? Belinda, maybe, just maybe, if you were a little nicer to people, more people would like you!" Landon yelled.  
  
Belinda made a face; first it was sad, then hurt, then angry.  
  
Landon started to walk off to his next class, leaving Belinda calling behind him, "You'll regret this Landon Carter. You'll see she won't want you! And you'll come crawling back to me!"  
  
Landon shook it off, 'Yeah that'll happen Belinda. That'll happen, the day pigs fly.' He thought to himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Belinda just stood there for a moment, unable to believe what had just occurred. She was just standing there in the middle of the hall by herself, crying.  
  
That was, until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Belinda looked up with a tear stained face. When Belinda saw who it was she glared at her.  
  
"Are you alright Belinda?" Jamie said in a sweet voice.  
  
'Jamie always has to be the little angel. Always trying to help people out, butting into their business. Being a nuisance to everyone.' Belinda thought, her eyes flaring.  
  
"No Jamie, I'm not! You caused all of this to happen; your coming here has screwed everything up! You ruined everything between Landon and me. Everything was going great until you got here." Belinda said in a cold voice.  
  
Jamie was speechless; no one had ever been so rude and hateful to her.  
  
"Why don't you take you and your little Salvation Army clothes with you back to England, where you're wanted!" Belinda yelled, crying even more.  
  
Jamie was stunned, and could only make out the words, "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced your life so much,"  
  
And with that Jamie walked off, with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
'Don't cry Jamie, Don't cry, no one's worth your tears.' She coaxed herself.  
  
She walked into her next class without saying a word. Jamie sat down, staring at her textbook. She wanted to go home badly.  
  
"Jamie what's wrong?" She heard concerned voice asking.  
  
She turned to see who it was, there was Landon's worried face looking at her.  
  
At first Jamie only returned his gaze. Then she whispered, "I'll write it out."  
  
She was afraid that Mrs. Caroline would write her up for talking in class.  
  
"Okay..." Landon replied.  
  
Jamie got out a sheet of paper and explained the whole thing with Belinda. When she was done she secretly passed the folded piece of paper to Landon, he quietly unfolded it a read it.  
  
When he was done, Landon then explained what Belinda had been talking about, that he had broken up with her. Also that he was sorry for all the hateful things she had said.  
  
With them writing things back and forth, Math class passed quickly, they both were very grateful.  
  
"You know, we can't write each other in math all the time just to make the class pass faster." Jamie giggled, as she walked out of class with Landon.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe a couple more times. Eh?" Landon replied, laughing.  
  
Further down the hall, Landon saw Eric coming his way. 'I better say bye to Jamie quick.' Landon thought.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Jamie. Bye." Landon said, jogging off to meet Eric half way.  
  
"Okay. Bye Landon," Jamie replied, watching him go.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hey man!" Eric said, greeting Landon with their hand shake.  
  
"Hey am I taking you home today?" Landon asked.  
  
"Yeah man, my cars in the shop." Eric replied.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Landon said.  
  
When they got in Landon's Camero, Eric asked "So Landon, did ya break up with Belinda today?"  
  
"Yeah man I did," Landon said, remembering the break up.  
  
"So, how did big boobed bullshitting Belinda take it?" Eric asked, laughing.  
  
Landon laughed; Eric always came up with hilarious sayings.  
  
"Not very well," Landon explained. When he was done Eric was laughing.  
  
"Ahaha. It figures, that bitch never takes anything well. 'You'll be sorry Landon Carter!'" Eric replied, mocking Belinda.  
  
Minutes later they pulled into Eric's drive way.  
  
"Bye man! I'll see you tomorrow." Eric called to Landon.  
  
"Alright man, Bye!" Landon replied.  
  
Moments later Landon was driving along to his house when he saw Jamie walking home.  
  
"Jamie!" Landon called out to her.  
  
"Hello Landon!" Jamie replied waving.  
  
"Uh I was wondering if you want a ride home." Landon replied.  
  
Jamie thought for a second, then said, "Yeah, sure."  
  
When she got in the car she said, "Thank you for the ride Landon,"  
  
Landon smiled, "You're welcome,"  
  
"All I need to know is your address, and I can get you home." Landon told Jamie in a sympathetic tone.   
  
"Oh, I live in the waterfront homes in town. My address is..." Jamie began trailing off as she thought of the long address.  
  
"I live in the waterfront section of town. Having trouble remembering your address?" Landon asked her slyly.   
  
"Yeah, their so long here. MY address is 26826 Water view Cove." Jamie told Landon as she remembered her address.  
  
"Seriously? You live right next door to me then." Landon informed Jamie and gave her his famous grin.   
  
"Oh that's nice!! I'll know someone in the neighborhood." Jamie said kind- heartily to Landon.  
  
"Yeah," Landon told Jamie with actual feeling. He was actually really happy to be neighbors with her.   
  
When Landon steered his Camero down Water view Cove, Jamie's eyes lit up with the surroundings.   
  
"This place is so beautiful; I can't imagine England ever being this way." Jamie spoke with a twinge of happiness in her voice.   
  
"Yeah, you get used to the scenery in Beaufort after awhile." Landon told Jamie.  
  
"I've seen Beaufort before though Landon." Jamie told him.  
  
"You mean, like when you were looking for houses?" Landon asked, curious.  
  
"No." And before Jamie could say anymore, Landon had already pulled into her driveway, and braked on the car.   
  
"Thank you Landon, you're gentlemen," Jamie told him, smiled, and opened her door.  
  
'God, she'd be a cool person if she didn't say those types of things.' Landon thought to himself, but instead, decided to be nice, "You're welcome, if you need a ride, just call me, or scream over, or come over." Landon smiled, but was secretly thinking 'holy shit, if your friends catch you with her, your good as dead'.   
  
"Ok, thanks!" Jamie told him, but began looking up at the porch, where she saw her father, having tea with some brunette lady.  
  
"Landon, who is that woman?" Jamie asked.  
  
"What woman?" Landon said as he turned his stereo down.  
  
"The one on the porch with my father, drinking tea." Jamie pointed out.  
  
"Oh, that'd be my mom." Landon told Jamie as he looked up on Jamie's porch.  
  
"Your mum? OK! Thanks for the ride, again!" Jamie told Landon, and her British accent came through even more.  
  
"No problem." Landon said, and began backing out of the driveway, and going over to his house next door.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
As Jamie made her way up the walkway, and to her wrap around porch, she was greeted with her father standing up, and going over to the edge of the stairs waiting for Jamie.   
  
"Jamie, I would like you to meet someone. This is Mrs. Carter, she is the mother to a boy named Landon, and he goes to your school." Reverend Sullivan pointed out.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Carter, I'm Jamie. And yes, I met your son, Landon earlier this morning, he seems like a very nice person, he drove me home." Jamie spoke softly.  
  
"Well, that was very sweet of my Landon. He is a nice guy." Mrs. Carter told Jamie, a little confused by the fact that Jamie didn't recognize Landon or knows him from when they were best friends, a long time ago.  
  
"Ok, well, it's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Carter, but I have some more unpacking that I need to do before I start on my homework! I hope to talk to you soon." Jamie told Mrs. Carter sincerely.   
  
"Oh, it was great seeing you dear!" Mrs. Carter told Jamie, and then realizing her mistake of 'seeing you'.   
  
'That's weird, seeing me? Does she mean now? Or again?' Jamie thought to herself as she made is up the huge staircase and walking to her room.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hegbert, she's absolutely amazing. She is probably the most well-mannered kid that I have ever met. You did an amazing job raising her over there in England. My she has grown up so much." Mrs. Carter told Hegbert with such enthusiasm.   
  
"Thank you. It was hard raising her, without her mother, but she is my little angel." Hegbert said sadly. "I would love to see what Landon has grown up to be these days." Hegbert told Mrs. Carter a little bit more on the happier side.  
  
"Speaking of Landon, it looks like he is walking over here." Mrs. Carter told Hegbert, as she looked over and saw Landon walking out of the house, and cutting through the yards.  
  
Top of Form  
  
| | 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As Landon made it to the Sullivan's property; he began jogging the rest of the way, and up the stairs.   
  
"Hey, Momma." Landon said breathlessly. "Hey, you must be Reverend Sullivan," Landon assumed.  
  
"Yes, I am, it's nice to meet you, ag..." Hegbert began to say again, but stopped, when he knew that Landon had not remembered him, nor would he even know he had known him when he was a child.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too sir." Landon told him.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, Landon's mom started talking, "So Landon, what's that in your hand?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, oh this is Jamie's book or something, she left it in my car, I came to give it back to her." Landon told them, as he began looking at the book in his hand, which was a bible.  
  
"Thank you Landon, if you would like to run it up to her, your more than welcome, I'd like to talk to your mother a few minutes more before she goes home to fix dinner for you." Hegbert told him. "Or you could leave it here with me, whichever you prefer."   
  
"I'll run it up to her, that's fine. You can stay and socialize. Uh, where's Jamie's room?" Landon asked.  
  
"Through the door, up the stairs, take the right hallway, and her bedroom is the third door on the left side." Hegbert informed him.  
  
"Ok." Landon whispered, and began his way through Jamie's house.  
  
'Wow, I've never seen a house so plain, and church like before' Landon thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs, missing all the pictures that were hanging off the walls in the hallway, living room, and staircase halls.  
  
As Landon walked up the stairs, he heard Jamie singing something. Her voice sounded like an angels.  
  
When he reached the top of the stairs, he followed the angelic voice. He reached her door and watched her, listening to her beautiful voice.  
  
"But if I can't swim after forty days...and my mind is crushed by the crashing waves...lift me up so high that I can not fall," She sung.  
  
'Wow, she's amazing...' Landon thought as he stared at her, unnoticed.  
  
"...Lift, me up Lord...lift me up...when I'm falling...I'm weak and I'm dying...I need you to hold me...to keep me from drowning again..." She continued.  
  
She was unpacking boxes while singing, but she stopped as she saw a picture. She just stared at it.  
  
Landon tilted his head to look at the picture. The picture was of a young girl, probably Jamie, with a little boy beside her.  
  
Landon looked at the picture more closely, 'Why dose that boy look so familiar?' Landon thought.  
  
Just then Jamie looked up and saw Landon standing in her doorway, just staring at her. She looked startled.  
  
"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Jamie, I should have said something?" Landon said, apologetically.  
  
"No Landon, I'm fine. It's okay" Jamie said, shaking her head.  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
Then Landon broke the awkward silence by saying; "Uh you left your book in my car,"  
  
"Oh ok. Thank you for returning it Landon," Jamie replied, taking the book.  
  
For a moment their hands brushed. A brief shiver went through Landon's body.  
  
"You're welcome. I guess I'll see you around, bye Jamie..." Landon said, trying to get out of Jamie's intense stare.  
  
"Good bye Landon," Jamie said going back to unpacking her boxes, and thinking of how familiar Landon's face had been to her.   
  
Landon walked down the stairs and out the house wondering why he had wanted to leave so badly.  
  
"Bye momma, I'll see you at home. Bye Reverend Sullivan, it was nice meeting you." Landon said, as he began walking down the stairs  
  
"Bye Landon," Both of them said at the same time.  
  
"Oh, wait. Landon," Mrs. Carter called his name, remembering the Reverend and her plan.  
  
"Yeah?" Landon asked.  
  
"I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind taking Jamie home, because it would be very inconvenient for her to have to walk everyday after school. Especially when we are neighbors," Mrs. Carter replied.  
  
"Yeah, sure momma." Landon said.  
  
"Okay. Thank you sweetie..." Mrs. Carter smiled.  
  
"Your welcome momma," Landon said, embarrassed. As Landon walked down the Sullivan's front porch, he wondered what he was going to tell his friends. Not that he cared what Belinda thought. It was Eric, Dean, and Tracie he was worried about.  
  
When Landon got to his house, he waited until his mother got home to talk to her.  
  
"Momma, is it just me, or does Jamie remind you of someone, someone that we knew a long time ago?" Landon asked curiously.   
  
"Well, I don't know Landon." Mrs. Carter lied. She knew exactly what he was talking about, his and Jamie's friendship when they were children. "What exactly reminds you of this girl?"   
  
"Well, the way she acts, she's always so happy. And then there was the house, it was exactly like my friends house a long time ago, and then, there was the picture, of I guess Jamie, and some young boy, that was taking a long time ago. The boy had like light hair though, and mud all over his face, and he reminded me of someone else I used to know, but now, I think I'm losing my mind." Landon told his mom as he began to sit down at his table.  
  
"Oh, wow, those are strange coincidences Landon," Mrs. Carter began saying something, and didn't complete the thought that she was going on. "Landon?"  
  
"Yeah momma?" Landon said, looking up from his trig book.  
  
"Are you being nice to Jamie Sullivan because she's our neighbor, or." Mrs. Carter began again, but this time was cut off by Landon.  
  
"No, she reminds me of Lizzy, and she seems like a good person." Landon told his mom, and then went back to his homework.  
  
'Oh, but Landon, I wish that you could figure out that Lizzy is Jamie.' His mom thought quietly to herself.   
  
"Landon, wash up for dinner, and then help me set the dinner table, but tonight, it's for four, and I'll be right back." Mrs. Carter instructed her son, as she left the kitchen, and headed for the front door.   
  
'Inviting the Sullivan's over will help in this plan of mine and the Reverends for getting Landon and Jamie close again.' And with that thought in mind, Mrs. Carter skipped up the steps to the door and began ringing the doorbell waiting for an answer from the Sullivan's. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Set the table for four people? Who else is coming?" Landon said out loud to himself, and began to get out the plates, and silverware.   
  
At the Sullivan's house, Hegbert answered the door to find a very eager looking Mrs. Carter standing there.  
  
"Hey Hegbert, I was wondering if you and Jamie would like to join Landon and myself for dinner tonight." Mrs. Carter wondered in on breath, out loud.  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose on you." Hegbert told her.  
  
"No, no, no, you wouldn't impose at all. We've got tons of food to feed everyone, and then some." Mrs. Carter laughed.  
  
"Well, eating at your house sounds better than eating at a fast food restaurant downtown." Hegbert told her reluctantly.   
  
"If you'd like to step inside and wait you're welcome to, or if you'd like to go home and wait, we'll be right over." Hegbert told her and went to the edge of the stairs.  
  
When Hegbert reached the edge of the stairs, Mrs. Carter stepped into the house, and closed the front door.   
  
"Jamie?" Hegbert called his daughters name.  
  
"Yes daddy?" Jamie called back from her room.  
  
"We have a little change of plans; we're going over to eat at the Carter's house for dinner. Are you ready to go?" Hegbert yelled to her.  
  
"No, I can be ready in a few minutes, you two go ahead, I'll be over in a few, if that's alright with you and Mrs. Carter." Jamie yelled back at him so he could hear.   
  
"Is that all right Mrs. Carter?" Hegbert asked her in a quiet tone.  
  
"That's fine, and it gives us time to talk about the plan." Mrs. Carter almost whispered.   
  
"Ok, great" Hegbert said, and then began yelling up the stairs. "That's fine Jamie, we're leaving now, hurry and be over soon so we don't leave our hosts waiting."   
  
"Ok Daddy, I'll be over as soon as I can." Jamie yelled back, and began getting ready.  
  
Hegbert and Mrs. Carter left the house and started to walk slowly to her house. After a few steps, Hegbert started to talk, "What do you mean we could talk about the plan?"  
  
"I meant that their getting very close on finding each other out. Landon came home this afternoon, with this stunned look, and he was talking about all those little things Jamie does to remind him of Lizzy. And I wish they realized that what they called each other were their middle names, and not real names." Mrs. Carter talked slowly, and loudly at the same time.   
  
"Oh yes, I forgot they called each other Lizzy, and Larc. Why was it Larc? Lizzy comes from Elizabeth, that's Jamie's middle name, but I forgot where Larc came from.  
  
"Well to be honest I'm not sure, they just did I guess, but I think that La is from Landon, the R is for Rollins, his middle name, and the C for Carter, and they wanted similar names, I guess."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense." Hegbert replied. "Do you think we should give them another push to finding each other out, or a hint, or something to help them?"  
  
"Yeah, they are so close. Landon thinks he's losing his mind over this and how she reminds him of Lizzy." Mrs. Carter blurted out.  
  
"Jamie hasn't said anything to me, yet. But I haven't talked to her since this afternoon when she arrived home." Hegbert frowned on that. Usually Jamie did talk to him, all the time.   
  
When Hegbert and Mrs. Carter arrived to her house, she opened the door, and led the way to the dining room where they would be eating.  
  
"Landon, go a head and put some of the food on the table while I finish with the desert." Mrs. Carter said.  
  
"Okay, momma. I will in a second." Landon replied, going to the adjoining kitchen to get the food  
  
"Oh, Landon, let me help you with that..." Mrs. Carter said, taking some of the food.  
  
Two more trips back to the kitchen and all the food was on the table.  
  
"Good evening Landon," Hegbert said, extending his hand for Landon to shake.   
  
"Good evening Reverend." Landon replied, taking his hand and shaking it for a brief second.   
  
When Landon was bringing his hand back down to his side, the doorbell rang, and Landon was asked to answer the door by his mother. Walking rather quickly, Landon was quite anxious to see who was there.   
  
"Landon, hi!" Jamie said politely as he opened the door.   
  
Hi, uh Jamie. Come on in." Landon offered Jamie as he swung the door open for her.  
  
Landon's jaw dropped as she walked past him, and into the house. 'Wow Jamie looks beautiful, no, wait, you can't think of Jamie like that' Landon thought to himself.  
  
Jamie was wearing a pink sweater, and a baby blue skirt, with her hair down. She wore only a touch of make up, just enough to soften her already beautiful features.  
  
"Hello Daddy, Mrs. Carter." Jamie said, smiling at the three who were in the room.  
  
"Hey Jamie," Mrs. Carter, and Hegbert said at the same time.   
  
"Alright guys, lets eat," Mrs. Carter said, already sitting down beside Hegbert, another part of their brilliant plan.   
  
Jamie sat down in a seat next to her father, and Landon sat down in the only empty seat, next to Jamie, and his mother.   
  
"Reverend, will you say grace?" Mrs. Carter asked.  
  
"Sure of course." He said, taking Mrs. Carter's hand.  
  
Mrs. Carter took Landon's hand, Landon took Jamie's hand, and Jamie took her father's hand as they began to pray.  
  
During the prayer Jamie couldn't help but think, 'I like the way Landon's hand feels in mine,'  
  
When the prayer was over, they began to eat.  
  
"So Cynthia, next Sunday I hope that you and Landon can make it out to the church, I'm going to be introduced by Father Smiling, and then I will conduct the service," Hegbert said.  
  
"Yes I'm sure we will. We don't really have a current church right now anyway. I hope that yours can be," Mrs. Carter replied.  
  
Hegbert smiled, "Yes, it can. We always love new members. Isn't that right Jamie?"  
  
"Yes daddy! " Jamie replied.  
  
'Why does she always say daddy, it sounds so childish for a girl her age, although, it's cute.' Landon thought silently to himself as he began playing with the food sitting in front of him.  
  
"Jamie is in the choir, she'll be joining Beaufort's church choir on Sunday. My little Jamie sings like an angel," Hegbert said, beaming at Jamie.  
  
'Yeah she does Reverend. Like a perfect angel. Damn Landon, your obsessing over her.' Landon thought quietly to himself.  
  
'Oh my gosh, did he just actually say that!' Jamie thought to herself, very embarrassed, and turning slightly pink.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she does." Mrs. Carter replied, also beaming at her.  
  
'Ah Jamie, might as well get used to the embarrassment from these two right now anyways. My mom is big on embarrassing, and boasting.' Landon thought quietly to himself, and almost said it out loud.   
  
Jamie glanced over at Landon, who was playing with his food. Landon looked up at Jamie, returned the glance with a smile, and began to look down at his food.   
  
'She's so beautiful, just shut up Landon, you're obsessing over her again' Landon thought to himself.  
  
"So Landon, are you planning on playing any sports this year?" Hegbert asked.  
  
"Uh no sir. I don't think I am." Landon replied.  
  
"Jamie, I heard that your quite the actress, are you going to be in the school plays or community plays around here?" Cynthia (Landon's mom) asked her.  
  
"Well, I have drama for an elective, and I'm going to be trying out, so I hope to make it in the play." Jamie beamed at the two parents. "Actually, I'd probably have to use my American accent when I'm trying out because I heard from Sally that the play is an American one."   
  
"Jamie, you are American, you just grew up in England." Hegbert reminded Jamie.  
  
"I know, but I have an English accent, you don't daddy." Jamie smiled at her dad.  
  
'Jamie's American? How come I didn't know that.' Landon thought quietly to himself before saying anything.  
  
"Your American?" Landon asked trying to sound cool.  
  
"Yea, I was born here, and then moved to England when I was really young." Jamie focused her attention on Landon.  
  
"Oh, you have such a strong accent." Landon said to her, 'but it's damn sexy' he said to himself. "Can you do an American accent?" Landon asked her.  
  
"Yes, of course I can." Jamie told him in an American accent.  
  
"Oh, you sound southern." Landon asked, but made it more of a point than a question.   
  
"I was born in the south Landon." Jamie told him.  
  
When Landon was about to ask where in the south, Jamie's attention was focused back on her fathers and Mrs. Carters, who were in their own deep conversation.  
  
"The plays here are always huge hits. The Beaufort Playhouse always is sold out." Cynthia spoke to the Hegbert, but Jamie was also listening.  
  
"I'm sure it is! Do you know when the auditions are for the play Jamie?" Hegbert asked, focusing his attention on Jamie.  
  
"I think there during the second week of school, I already know what the dialogue is that we're supposed to learn to audition." Jamie told everyone at the table.  
  
"Oh you do? That's great Jamie! Landon, have you learned the dialogue yet?" Mrs. Carter asked Landon through bites of her dinner.  
  
Everyone's eyes were on Landon when he looked up at the mention of his name.  
  
'Landon is in drama? How come I didn't know this?' Jamie thought to herself, as she waited for Landon's answer to his mother.  
  
"Uhhh, how did you know I was in drama? I didn't tell you." Landon seemed a little angry.  
  
"Oh, your principal showed me your schedule dear." Mrs. Carter smiled at Landon.   
  
"Okay," Landon began, took a bite of his food, and continued, "No, I haven't learned my dialogue, I've barely looked at it yet."  
  
After everyone finished their meals, Mrs. Carter began to take everyone's plates to the kitchen, until Hegbert decided to help her.  
  
"You seem like something is on your mind." Jamie told Landon when they were alone.  
  
"Well, there's nothing on my mind right now." Landon lied to Jamie, in a somewhat angry voice. Landon lied to Jamie, but in his mind he was thinking 'No, wait, that's wrong, I'd like to tell you how much you remind me of Lizzy, how beautiful you look, and tell you that we have so much in common, but you're the ministers daughter, and I'm the bad boy punk.'   
  
"Well, then I'm sorry I upset you." Jamie almost whispered back to him, and began lightly tugging at her somewhat curly hair.  
  
"You didn't upset me, you just," Landon began bluntly but was cut off by his mother, and Hegbert bringing in the desert.  
  
"I hope you still have room left after dinner. There is a ton of deserts here." Mrs. Carter spoke to Jamie and Landon.  
  
"Nah I'm full momma." Landon said.  
  
"Well what about you Jamie?" Mrs. Carter asked.  
  
"No Mrs. Carter. I'm full also. But I did enjoy your supper very much." Jamie said, smiling at Mrs. Carter.  
  
Mrs. Carter smiled back, "Thank you Jamie. Landon, why don't you go show Jamie the garden or maybe the ports while the Reverend and I finish eating."  
  
Landon sighed, "Alright momma, come on Jamie."  
  
Jamie followed Landon out the back door, that lead to a deck.  
  
The deck was surrounded by beautiful wild flowers. The deck had a perfect view of the harbor.  
  
Jamie was in awe, "Wow Landon, it's so beautiful out here."  
  
"Yeah, it's nice." Landon replied.  
  
They started to walk around the garden looking at the assortment of flowers.  
  
"So, Landon do you think you're going to try out for the play?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have to be in it. Momma said that it would be a good idea to get extra credit. She said it would also look better on a college application. Are you?" Landon replied.  
  
"Yes, I am. I've always loved plays, especially acting in them." Jamie said.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Landon said.  
  
"So, um do you think you might need help with your lines? Because if you do I could help you," Jamie said, hopefully. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
after a couple moments of pure silence, Jamie, began to wonder if Landon heard her.  
  
"Landon? Are you ok?" Jamie asked, as they moved through the garden.  
  
Landon, who had been gazing off into space, finally came back into reality, "Did you say something? I'm sorry, just thinking about something."   
  
"If you want to think, go ahead." Jamie told Landon, and became quiet again.  
  
"No, I was just thinking about someone when I was younger." Landon told Jamie with sadness in his voice.  
  
"I see would you like to talk about this person with me?" Jamie asked Landon as they made their way to the hammock out behind the balcony.  
  
"Well, she," Landon began, but was cut off by his mother yelling for Jamie that her father was leaving.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there!" Jamie yelled back and turned to Landon once more,  
  
"I think it's funny how we keep getting cut off by our parents. And I asked you earlier if you wanted me to help you with your lines." Jamie smiled, and began to walk in the direction of the house.  
  
"Jamie?" Landon called out to her, "If you'd help me, I'd appreciate It."  
  
"No problem Landon." And Jamie walked through the door.  
  
"Well, Jamie, Hegbert, Thank you so much for coming. We should definitely do this again. And we're here if you need us!" Mrs. Carter smiled at the two, and showed them the way to the door.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Carter, for having us for dinner, it was delicious!" Jamie smiled, and was walking out the door when they all said their goodbyes.  
  
"Did they leave mom?" Landon asked as he walked through the back door, to where his mom was.  
  
"Yeah, they left." Mrs. Carter smiled and went to clean the rest of the kitchen.   
  
When Mrs. Carter left Landon alone, he went up the stairs to his bedroom, plopped down on his bed, and looked out the window that looked on to Jamie's house, and the two properties. Seeing Jamie walking with her father, Landon smiled to himself, and wished his father were around all those years to help him with things.   
  
After a couple minutes of lying on his bed, Landon fell asleep, and the next thing he knew, his mother was awaking him for school.   
  
"Landon, time to wake up for school, come on." Mrs. Carter yelled at him, growing impatient.   
  
"Urgh, I'm getting up, hang on." Landon yelled back at her groggily.  
  
"And Landon?" Mrs. Carter screamed  
  
"Whatttt?" Landon yelled back, as he sat up in his bed.  
  
"Would you mind running Jamie to school? Her father has to go to the church in a couple minutes to meet with the other minister." Mrs. Carter yelled to her son, after she got off the phone with Hegbert, where she asked if that would be alright.  
  
"Uh, sure mom, whatever you say." Landon yelled down the stairs to her, and went to get in the shower.   
  
'Looks like I'm gonna be spending most of my time with Jamie, taking her to and from school, her helping me with my lines.' Landon shrugged.  
  
Landon quickly got dressed and headed for the door.  
  
"Landon, what about breakfast?" Mrs. Carter asked.  
  
"I'm fine momma. I'm not hungry." Landon replied, getting into his camero.  
  
Landon parked in front of the Sullivan's house, when he got out he noticed that Jamie was already ready, sitting on the porch.  
  
Jamie met him half way on the sidewalk.  
  
"You ready?" Landon asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," Jamie replied, as she walked to the car.  
  
Landon got in and cranked up the car.  
  
He began to drive.  
  
Suddenly Jamie began yelling like it was an emergency, "Landon stop!"  
  
He slammed on the brakes, "What Jamie?"  
  
"You forgot your seat belt," Jamie said.  
  
Landon sighed, "Sorry Jamie,"  
  
He put his seat belt on and then once again started to drive again.  
  
'Why do I bend and quiver to her every need? What is so great about Jamie Sullivan that I do everything I'm told to do with by her?' Landon pondered, as he drove, and tried to keep his attention focused on the road.   
  
"We have to pick up Eric his car is in the shop." Landon told Jamie, as he made a right turn down the road where Eric lived.   
  
"Ok, I'll get in the backseat when we get to his house." Jamie spoke as she began looking at her book bag.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Landon told her bluntly.   
  
As Landon pulled into Eric's driveway, Eric was already halfway there, meeting Landon.  
  
"Yo Eric, your actually outta the house this time." Landon said to Eric as he was walking to the car.   
  
"Haha, yeah man. I was waitin' on your ass." Eric yelled back to Landon.  
  
As Jamie was opening the car door to get in the back, Eric gave her a funny look, and said, "Nah, you can have the front, its cool." And he got in the back, and gave Landon a "What are you doing with Sullivan look?"  
  
"Eric, this is Jamie, she's my neighbor, and I'm giving her a ride." Landon muttered under his breath, and started backing out of the driveway.  
  
"Well, Hello Jamie." Eric replied in his infamous pimp voice.   
  
"Hello Eric, how are you?" Jamie asked him.  
  
"Just fine." Eric told her, as he sat back in his seat, and put his hands behind his head.  
  
'Oh please Jamie don't say anything about the seatbelts.' Landon wished silently.  
  
"Lando, Landon, Lando, I heard somethin' about you, and please tell me it's not true, or I'm gonna be forced to open a can of whoop ass on you." Eric joked around.  
  
"Well, it depends on what it is, so tell me." Landon asked him, as he looked back at him.  
  
"Well, I heard your gonna be in the school play. The stupid high school play, where only freaks and geeks, and the almighty strange people go." Eric told him, as he tried to get comfortable in the backseat.   
  
Jamie, who heard all this, twisted her neck around, gave Eric a hurt look, and turned around, and looked at her lap.   
  
Landon, who saw the look Jamie gave Eric, and the sadness in her eyes, decided to be neutral, he didn't want his friends to make fun of him, but he didn't want Jamie to get hurt if he said he wasn't going to be in the school play, "Uh, well, my mom made me join, she told me it's good for college applications, and a credit, plus it's a cake class, I'll be able to sleep through it."  
  
Not believing what Landon said, Jamie looked at Landon and gave him the same look she gave Eric. Landon instantly felt guilty.  
  
"Oh, man, your mom is trying to get you tormented or something. You should have come up with some bull shit of yours; we all know that Landon Carter is the 'Jedi master of bull shit.' Eric said as he laughed.  
  
"Haha, yeah, man, I know," Landon said, and focused his attention on the car ride.  
  
The rest of the ride to school was pretty silent, except for the occasional rumble from the air conditioner, or cough from the three inside the car.  
  
When Landon pulled into a parking spot at school, Jamie was out of the car with the door slammed by the time Landon had turned off the car. When Landon and Eric finally stepped out of the car Jamie, being as courteous as possible thanked Landon for the ride, and jetted off for school.  
  
"What's her problem?" Eric asked Landon as the followed slowly behind Jamie.  
  
"She's one of the drama geeks now." Landon answered feeling extremely guilty for calling her that.  
  
"Ohh, I didn't get that." Eric joked to Landon, trying to be stupid. "Hey man, thanks for the ride, but I gotta get going to Peterson's. She'll be made at me if I'm late today." Eric grinned and set off for class.  
  
Landon, who was still outside when Eric left, walked into the school building, and saw Jamie looking at an astronomy club poster.   
  
"Jamie?" Landon began, "Look, I'm really sorry. But I'd get so much crap from Eric, and all them if I told them I was in the play so I just told the partial truth."  
  
Jamie, suddenly looked to the ground, as she was examining her shoe, trying to think of what to say, "Well, Landon Cater, I thought you were different from the guys here. But I was wrong. I thought you'd be the one who didn't care what people thought of you, but again I was wrong. How stupid of me huh?" And with that, Jamie walked down the hall to class.  
  
"Jamie? Jamie?" Landon called her name, until he noticed all the people around him staring at him like he was crazy. After waiting a few minutes, and talking to a few people he hardly knew, Landon began walking off to Mr. Roger's class. After arriving a few minutes early, he found Tracie sitting in the front row, and Dean had not arrived yet.   
  
"Tracie, why are you sitting in the front?" Landon laughed at her as he waited for an answer.  
  
"It's my seat for the year, it sucks." Tracie began complaining as Landon went up to ask where his seat was.  
  
"Mr. Roger's, where do I sit?" Landon asked in a somewhat friendly voice.  
  
"In the back row, the only seat not taken." Mr. Rogers told him as he turned on his computer.  
  
As Landon made it to his seat, he forgot all about the new girl, who happened to be Jamie, would be in his class. After getting to his seat, he sat down, took a deep breath, saw a guy named Alex who usually didn't say to much was in front of him, and a girl he had never seen before with her hair covering her face was sitting next to him.  
  
Hearing nothing from the girl, Landon asked her if she's all right. When the girl looked up at Landon, and looked him in the eye, his face registered in shock at who was sitting next to him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Jamie, I didn't know you had Mr. Rogers." Landon said to her. 'Whoa, surprised to see you here too.' He thought silently to himself.   
  
"No, you just never asked me if I were in Mr. Rogers's class." Jamie corrected Landon.   
  
"Right, sorry." Landon whispered.   
  
As Jamie began looking back down at the empty desk, Landon decided to say something, "Listen to me Jamie, okay? I'm sorry that I lied to Eric, but you know my reasons. And I'm sorry he called the drama club freaks and geeks, and strange, but that's Eric. That's what he does." Landon sounded more agitated than sincere.  
  
"Well, thank you for you apology." Jamie said bluntly, as she began looking at the desk again.   
  
"Jamie, please, I'm really trying here. I'm still trying out for the play, and I still want your help. Please help me?" Landon asked, as he gave one of his stunningly attractive looks to Jamie.  
  
Jamie, being the way she is, nice, and carefree, she still agreed to help Landon with his lines.   
  
The rest of the day went pretty fast. Eddie kept staring, and flirting with Jamie at lunch, Landon became jealous of Eddie, Sally and Jamie became closer friends, Landon's friends made fun of Jamie, and Landon and Jamie talked a little during their classes together.   
  
On the car ride home, Landon and Jamie had been pretty silent, until Jamie asked Landon where Eric was.  
  
"He got a ride home from Dean." And with that, Landon began looking out the window at the houses in his neighborhood.   
  
Pulling up in front of Jamie's house, Landon asked Jamie if she could help him with lines today.  
  
"Yeah, sure that's fine. How about 4:00 o'clock in my backyard?" Jamie asked as she gathered her things.   
  
"I'll see ya then!" Landon grinned as Jamie got out of his car.   
  
"Thanks for the ride Landon." Jamie told him, and began walking up her driveway. Watching Jamie get in her house safely, Landon drove the short distance to his house. Arriving home, Landon didn't see his mother's car, so he went to the kitchen, where she left a note for him.  
  
"Landon, I went with Reverend Sullivan to his church since Jamie wasn't home to go with him. There's money in the drawer, order a pizza and do your homework. I'm not sure when I'll be home. Love, Mom"  
  
"Aw, well this is great." Landon spoke out loud, and went to his room, and turned up his music. After a half an hour of listening to music, Landon became bored, so he went downstairs, and out the back door. Surprisingly, Jamie was out back in her hammock, swaying slowly with the wind.   
  
'She is so carefree, so beautiful, and so mysterious.' Landon thought to himself, as he began walking over to her.  
  
"Jamie?" Landon called her name as soon as he was only a few steps from her.  
  
"Yeah?" Jamie said, as she sat up, and looked for the person calling her name. "Landon, hey."   
  
"Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to order a pizza, my mom isn't home, and there is no point of ordering a pizza if your gonna eat it alone."  
  
"Sure, let me go get the money my dad left me." Jamie told him as she began getting out of the hammock.   
  
After getting the money, Jamie and Landon went to his house and ordered the pizza.   
  
During their dinner, they became a little closer to each other, and loosened up a little bit to each other.   
  
"Landon, should we go work on your lines?" Jamie asked as soon as Landon and she was cleaned up the mess they made.   
  
"Yeah, we should, its 5 now anyways." Landon said, as he looked at his watch. "Let's go out back; it's so peaceful out there." Jamie told Landon, as she grabbed her belongings that she had brought with her to his house.   
  
With Landon leading the way, they made it out back, and sat down in the huge hammock that was in Jamie's yard.   
  
"Ok, where do you want to begin?" Jamie asked, as she looked over at Landon who was looking through his book.  
  
"Well, is this an audition, or the play itself?" Landon asked her back.   
  
"It's the audition, and the play." Jamie answered with a smile.   
  
"Okay. Then, let's gets started." Landon replied.  
  
Jamie and Landon worked for two hours' trying to memorize each line one by one.  
  
Jamie settled into the hammock, watching the sun slowly disappearing behind the trees.  
  
She smiled to herself and said, "How can you see places like this? And have moments like this and not believe?"  
  
Landon knew she was talking about believing in the Lord, but he didn't quite know how to respond to her statement. So he simply said the first thing that popped out of his mouth, "You're lucky to be so sure,"  
  
Jamie turned to him and replied, "You just have to have faith Landon. Believe in it. Hey maybe Sunday we can help you to be sure, Daddy and me."  
  
Landon shrugged; "Yeah maybe"  
  
Jamie smiled at him once more before turning back to the fading sunset.  
  
Headlights broke through the peaceful silence just as the sky was turning a beautiful shade of purple.  
  
Mrs. Carter and Reverend Sullivan stepped out of his car.  
  
"Hey guys!" Mrs. Carter said, waving her hand.  
  
"Hi Momma, hi Reverend," Landon replied.  
  
"Hi" Jamie said.  
  
"Jamie, come along now you need to get started on your homework" Reverend Sullivan said.  
  
"All right daddy I'll be there in a minute." Jamie replied, getting out of the hammock.  
  
"Well, Landon It was really nice practicing with you today. Thanks for a wonderful afternoon." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah it was nice. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7:30.okay?" He replied.  
  
"All right, I'll see you then." Jamie said, walking away.  
  
"Okay. See ya then. Bye." Landon replied walking up to his house.  
  
Landon reached for the phone as it rang for the seventh time.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"Landon hey...um...I was wond..." The voice said.  
  
Landon sighed, "Bye Belinda we're through."  
  
"No! Landon just hear me out! It's not about that." Belinda stammered.  
  
"Fine, what do you want?" Landon replied, irritated.  
  
"I was wondering if I could get a ride to school with you tomorrow," Belinda said.  
  
"No Belinda!" Landon shot back.  
  
"Landon please! My parents are out of town, and my car is being repainted." Belinda pleaded.  
  
"Ask Dean or Tracie," Landon said.  
  
"I already did Landon don't think you'd be the first person I'd call but anyway Tracie said that she and Dean are skipping for the day and driving to Raleigh so please Landon," She replied.  
  
"I'm already gonna have a full car Jamie and Eric are riding with me too." He said.  
  
"Jamie's riding with you?" Belinda asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah she is. She's my neighbor it's convenient." Landon replied.  
  
"Yah whatever I'll just squeeze in the back."  
  
"Yeah ok I'll be there around 7:45.okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks Landon!" Belinda said sweetly.  
  
"Uh huh bye." Landon said with a click.  
  
Landon sighed, rubbing his forehead. How can Belinda manipulate me like she dose? Landon thought. I don't want her in the same car with me or Jamie. His protective side was coming out; I don't want Jamie hurt again.  
  
Landon pulled back his covers as he saw Jamie bedroom light flick off. The lines from the plays script were ringing in his ears, "Nothings coincidence."  
  
He got into bed letting his mind take over those simple words, "Nothings coincidence Landon, nothings coincidence we were meant to meet. Its destiny you are my destiny you've gotta have faith Jamie's sweet voice entered his mind, repeating those phrases over and over again.  
  
His head began to spin, Could it be true?  
  
Now Belinda's voice entered his mind screaming over and over, "You'll regret this Landon Carter, you'll see, she won't want you! And you'll come crawling back to me!"  
  
But then Jamie's voice overpowered Belinda's saying, "Nothings coincidence Landon nothings coincidence we were meant to meet, It's destiny you are my destiny you've gotta have faith!"  
  
Maybe, just Maybe it could be true. His thoughts continued to surge into a restless sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Landon awoke at 6:45 the next morning. After his restless sleep he'd decided to get up and start the morning early.  
  
He took a towel into the bathroom, and started to run the water. He rubbed the sleepy out of his eyes.  
  
When the water reached the right temperature, Landon slipped off his pajamas and got into the shower.  
  
As the water cascaded over him Landon began to thick about the night before, the words still wringing in his ears. That's pretty weird. he thought and shrugged it off.  
  
Landon got out of the shower and dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked into his room and began to change.  
  
He could see movement in Jamie's room through the lace curtains they had out up.  
  
I wonder what her room looks like Landon found himself thinking. No, Landon you can't think of Jamie that way, but I want to, he thought fighting with himself.  
  
He shook off the thought as he pulled his pants on. He glanced at the clock, it was 7:15. He pulled on his shirt, glancing at Jamie's window once more.  
  
He turned away and packed his book bag, and then he jetted down the stairs.  
  
Landon found his mother in the kitchen cooking eggs, she turned and looked at him, "Well, well, well. I was just about to go wake you up. What a nice surprise to see you up this early!"  
  
Landon gave his mother a lopsided smile, "Ha, ha, ha! I can get up early I just don't choose to."  
  
She nodded her head giving her son a sidelong glance.  
  
"Mmmmmhmmmm," She said, plopping some eggs on his plate.  
  
After Breakfast Landon brushed his teeth and rushed out the door. He drove over to Jamie's and honked the horn.  
  
In an instant Jamie appeared carrying her books, down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hi" She smiled, getting into the car.  
  
"Hey." He replied making sure he put on his seatbelt.  
  
"Uh we gotta pick up Belinda this morning" Landon mumbled, watching the road.  
  
"Oh really?" Jamie said quietly.  
  
Suddenly his cell phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey man..." Eric said in a raspy voice.  
  
"What's wrong? You sound sick,"  
  
"I am sick dumbass" Eric chuckled.  
  
"Ahh I see. So you're not coming to school then?"  
  
"No I'm stayin' home."  
  
"All right man. Feel better! Later." He said with a click.  
  
"Eric's not coming anymore he's sick, so It's just you, me, and Belinda, lucky us huh?" Landon said.  
  
Jamie laughed, "Yeah, Lucky us."  
  
Landon smiled at her as they turned onto Belinda's street.  
  
"Hey stay in the front ok? I don't wanna sit with her." Landon laughed.  
  
"All right, I will." Jamie replied.  
  
Landon honked the horn and waited for Belinda, ten minutes later she came out of her house.  
  
She smiled at Landon and glared at Jamie.  
  
"Move to the back." She told Jamie.  
  
"I-I-I," Jamie stammered in fear.  
  
"No that's okay Belinda; you can get in the back..." Landon replied for Jamie.  
  
Belinda made a face, "Fine then."  
  
She made a point of kicking Jamie's seat as she got in the car. Jamie grunted as Belinda's foot dug into her back. Jamie shifted in her seat in the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So, Landon, are you going to Lexi Foster's party this weekend?" Belinda asked.  
  
"Um I don't think so. I'm busy." Landon said, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"What kind of party is it?" Jamie asked.  
  
"It's a birthday party Jamie, with big balloons, party hats, and a clown!" Belinda said sarcastically.   
  
Jamie laughed it off, "Oh, okay"  
  
"You know Jamie, you should go," Belinda said, a plan was forming in her mind as she spoke.  
  
"I don't think you should Jamie." Landon warned.  
  
"Landon, Jamie's a big girl she can take care of herself, Jamie you wanna go?" Belinda asked, smiling slyly.  
  
"Um I don't know if I can. I'll have to talk it over with my daddy." Jamie said.  
  
"All right, you talk it over with daddy dearest, and I'll talk to you about the party later." Belinda replied.  
  
"Okay" Jamie replied looking at Landon who was biting his lower lip.  
  
"And since you both are neighbors and all. Maybe you guys could go together. Everyone's gonna be there. Eric, Dean, Tracie, some popular kids, and of course then there's the geeks like Eddie and Jam." Belinda started to say, but was cut off by Landon.  
  
"Belinda, shut up." He said glaring at her.  
  
"All right. But you both really should go together." Belinda said, settling back into her seat.  
  
Belinda smiled to herself and thought, this is payback and it might actually work.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"I really don't think you should go," Landon told Jamie in Math.  
  
"I think it might be kind of fun," Jamie replied, making sure Mrs. Caroline wasn't watching them.  
  
"Fun, Jamie, do you know what kind of party this is?" Landon asked, feeling his protective side coming out again.  
  
"Yes I do Landon. Don't worry nothings gonna happen to me. For once Belinda is right I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Jamie replied.  
  
Landon rubbed his head trying to figure out a way to make her see. "Jamie, at those kinds of parties' people get drunk and high. That's all it is. And occasionally something else happens too."  
  
"I know Landon. I'm just sick of being in that house. I wanna get out and have some fun. I want people to treat me like everyone else. And if you want, you could go with me to be sure that nothing happens. But I'm not asking you to protect me okay?" Jamie replied.  
  
"All right. I understand. And yeah I wanna go with you." Landon replied.  
  
Jamie smiled at him. "It'll be fun Landon, I promise."  
  
At that moment the bell rang, everyone gathered their things and bolted for the door. Jamie and Landon were that last to leave the classroom. They walk to their lockers and put books in and took other some. Jamie was done before Landon, so she walked over to his locker and waited for him to finish.  
  
When he closed his locker he saw Belinda walking down the hallway. "You riding with us Linda?" He asked, accidentally using his old nickname for her.  
  
Belinda smiled, "Yeah, Landon, I am."  
  
I can't believe Landon just called me Linda; maybe he still has feelings for me! Belinda thought, smiling to herself.  
  
As they pushed through the mounds of people in the hallway Landon thought to himself, why, why did I have to go and call her Linda? I saw her smile she liked it! I can't slip up like that again.  
  
"Back seat sweetie..." Belinda told Jamie pointing to the backseat, "I'm getting out first so you're in the back. C'mon move! I haven't got all day!" She barked.  
  
As Jamie crawled into the backseat Landon said, "Belinda, shut up! She's not a dog, so quit being such a bitch!"  
  
Belinda glared at him, "Too bad your little girlfriend over here can't stick up for herself."  
  
Landon simply clenched his teeth and got into the car, slamming the door. Belinda was just barley done shutting her door when Landon jerked the car out of the parking space.  
  
"Jesus, Landon! Learn how to drive!" Belinda squealed as she grabbed a hold of her door, shutting it with a slam.  
  
"Please don't take the Lord's name in vein," Jamie said only above a whisper.  
  
Belinda laughed, "Awww Poor Jamie can't handle it!"  
  
"Shut up Belinda!" Landon yelled at her.  
  
"Fine, sorry to have upset you Angel!" Belinda cackled.  
  
Landon could see Jamie's eyes starting to tear up through the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Belinda, that's it!" Landon said bringing the Camero to a halt in the middle of the road. "Get out!"  
  
"What?" Belinda replied in disbelief.  
  
"You Heard me. Get out of my car, now. I'm sick of this." Landon said somewhat harshly.  
  
Belinda's mouth opened and closed for a moment, like a fish out of water. When she finally regained the use of her tongue she replied, "Fine then. I didn't want to ride with you and The Salvation Lady anyway!"  
  
Belinda scooped up her book bag from the floorboard and got out, slamming the door so hard that the car shook.  
  
Landon sped away leaving Belinda in the middle of the road wishing she hadn't been so cruel to them.  
  
As soon as they were far enough away from Belinda, Landon pulled the car over to the side of the road.  
  
Jamie crawled into the front seat sniffling slightly. Landon watched as a tear fell from her face and onto her dress.  
  
"Are you okay Jamie?" He asked, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
Why do I have to be such a baby? Crying over something so small, I like the way Landon's warm hand feels on my face. Jamie thought to herself.  
  
"Yes I'm okay. Thank you Landon" Jamie said staring into his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Your, welcome." Landon smiled, staring back into her tearstained eyes.  
  
Jamie smiled back at him and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.  
  
How is it that when he looks at me everything suddenly gets better? Jamie thought, as the car was in motion once again.  
  
The ride home was completely silent. Neither of them knew what to say. Jamie busied herself by looking out the window, admiring God's beautiful works. Landon kept his eyes on the road, occasionally glancing in Jamie's direction.  
  
When they reached their houses Landon pulled into Jamie's driveway, she got out and said, "Thank you, for everything Landon. I'll see you later. Good bye."  
  
Landon smiled and replied, "Bye!"  
  
He backed out of her driveway in one smooth motion and drove a few feet to his own driveway.  
  
He grabbed his book bag and headed inside to begin his homework.  
  
As soon as Jamie entered her house the phone started to ring. She set down her heavy book bag down and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Sullivan residence." Jamie said politely, most of the people from the church called these days.  
  
"Jamie?" A voice said.  
  
"Yes?" Jamie replied.  
  
"Hi, it's Sally from school." She said, clearing her throat.  
  
"Oh! Hey Sally!" Jamie squealed, exited to have a new friend.  
  
Sally smiled, "Hey Jamie. I was wondering if you'd like to do something with me this afternoon,"  
  
"Sure! I'd have to talk it over with my daddy first, but I'm sure he'd say yes. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, I was going to go down to the animal shelter, where I work after school. I was thinking that we could go down there and look at the animals for a while. Then maybe get something to eat." Sally replied, waiting for Jamie's answer.  
  
Jamie grinned like a Jack-o-lantern at Halloween, "Oh yes Sally! I'd love to, I love animals!"  
  
"Great! Just call your dad, and call me back and let me know. My number is 555-6782."   
  
"Okay! I'll talk to you then! Good bye."   
  
"Al right. Bye Jamie!" Sally said, hanging up her phone. Jamie did the same, and then dialed the number to the church.  
  
"Word of Faith, how may I help you?" A church employee said.  
  
"Hi, is my Daddy there? Hegbert Sullivan." Jamie asked.  
  
"Yes. One moment please." He replied, putting the phone down with a clunk.  
  
Jamie waited for a couple minutes, until she heard her father's voice.  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Yes. Hi daddy. Could I do something this afternoon with a friend?"  
  
"Good, you've already made friends! Well, what time would you be back? And who is it?"  
  
"We'd try to be back around four. And it's a girl named Sally from school. We're going to the Animal Shelter."  
  
"All right. That would be fine sweetie. Have fun!"  
  
"Thank you daddy! I'll see you later! Bye!"  
  
Jamie hung up the phone and rushed upstairs to get ready. 'This is gonna be fun!' she told herself.  
  
Ten minutes later she rushed down the stairs, changed and ready. She picked up her phone and Dialed Sally's number.  
  
"Sally, I can go!" She squealed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Jamie and Sally met at the Beaufort Animal Shelter around 4:00. Jamie walked, since her father had the car and she had decided that it would be good exercise. It was a beautiful day in Beaufort as usual, a slight breeze was in the air and the sun was shining brightly. When Jamie reached the Animal Shelter, she walked in and politely asked the girl at the front desk where she could find Sally. The girl told her to walk on back to the kennels, which she did.  
  
"Sally?" She asked a blond haired girl kneeling by a cage.  
  
The girl stood up and turned around to face Jamie, "Hey!" She said brightly.  
  
Jamie smiled and looked around at the variety of animals, "These animals are precious!"  
  
Sally grinned, "Yeah they are. I'm saving up my money to get that one, right there."  
  
Jamie followed Sally's finger to a cage with a brown Pug in it, "Awww. It's so cute!"  
  
"Yeah, he is. When I get him, I'm gonna name him Trip. Cause when ever I let him out, he trips all over himself and everything."  
  
Jamie giggled, "Awww."  
  
"You can pick one out, if you like." Sally said motioning to the many animals.  
  
"I would, I mean I want to, but my father, he's allergic to dogs and I'm not a big cat fan, besides I don't know if we have enough money for that sort of thing right now." Jamie said doubtfully.  
  
Sally frowned, "Oh, Sorry, It'd be nice if you could have one."  
  
"Yeah, it would," Jamie replied, looking around at all the cages. "But, if I could have one, I'd have that one."  
  
Sally looked at the cage Jamie was pointing to, "Yeah, she's cute. Dachshunds are good dogs." Sally replied.  
  
Jamie walked over to the dachshund's cage. "I wish I could take you home," she whispered to the dog.  
  
"You can play with her for a little while if you'd like to," Sally said walking over to the cage.  
  
"Oh, really, thank you Sally," Jamie squealed  
  
Sally then took the dog out and handed her to Jamie. Sally then watched Jamie play with the dog. "Jamie is the perfect owner for that poor dog," Sally whispered to her self.  
  
*~* When Jamie looked up at the clock it read 3:30. "Sally I better be getting home I told my daddy I would try to make it home about 4:00," Jamie said to Sally.  
  
"Okay Jamie it was fun, I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Sally said waving to Jamie.  
  
Jamie then walked out of the shelter and started home.  
  
Meanwhile Landon was driving around when he saw Jamie walking home. He pulled over to her and rolled down his window. "Hey Jamie I'm on my way home, do you need a ride?" Landon asked.  
  
"Thanks Landon that would be great," she said getting into the car.  
  
"I do what I can," Landon said grinning.  
  
Landon pulled out and started driving home when out of nowhere a deer wondered in to the road.  
  
"Landon look out!" Jamie squealed.  
  
Landon threw on the breaks and they jerked forward.  
  
"Are you okay Jamie?" he asked looking over at her.  
  
"I'm fine Landon are you okay?" Jamie asked him in return.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," he said starting out again. "Hey Jamie I was wondering are you still wanting to go to Lexi Foster's party Saturday?" Landon asked hoping she changed her mind.  
  
"Yes but I still have to make sure it's okay with my daddy," she replied.  
  
"Well then I'm still coming with you," Landon replied bluntly.  
  
"Suit yourself Landon," Jamie said looking out the window.  
  
Landon pulled infront of Jamie's house and let her out.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Landon, good night," she said stepping out of the car.  
  
"You very welcome Jamie," Landon replied watching her walk into the house.  
  
'Why Jamie, why do you have to go to Lexi's party? Don't you know only bad can happen there' Landon thought to himself as he pulled into his own driveway.  
  
A/N~ Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews but all of the chapters were orgionally written by her not me. Most of this chapter is mine, but I didn't want to take credit for chapters that weren't mine. So I  
hope you like what I do. | |Top of Form 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Jamie walked into the house to find her father sitting in a chair reading a book. "Hi daddy," She said brightly. "Hello sweetheart," he said as he put the book down. "Um, daddy can I ask you something?" Jamie said playing with a strand of her hair. "Sure pumpkin, what is it?" he asked looking at his daughter. "Well there is a party on Saturday night and I was wondering if I could go," she said shifting her weight uncomfortably. "Jamie I cant let you go, I'm sorry," he said letting out a heavy sigh. "But daddy Larc will go with me," she pleaded. Reverend Sullivan looked up at his daughter in shock. "Who will go with you?" he asked slowly. "L-L-Landon, Landon will go with me," she stuttered. "You said Larc will go with you," he corrected her. "Well Landon reminds me of Larc," she said looking embarrassed. "So, can I go?" she pleaded. He was about to object for a second time when he stopped and thought really hard. 'This would be a perfect time for her to get to know that Landon is Larc!' he thought happily. "Fine Jamie you can go but only if Landon goes with you," he sighed.  
  
Meanwhile Landon pulled in to his driveway and walked in the house to see his mother cooking dinner. "Hi, mama," he said kissing her on the cheek. "So what is up with your life?" Ms. Carter asked happily. "I was wondering if I could go to Lexi Foster's party with Lizzy," Landon said noticing his mistake too late. Ms. Carter dropped her knife. "Mom," Landon said out of alarm. He walked over to her and picked up the knife. "You said Lizzy," she said breathlessly. "Well yeah but I didn't mean to it's just that she reminds me so much of her, and when I went into her room the other day to giver her, her bible I saw a picture of her and some little boy who looked firmiler," Landon said out of frustration. Ms. Carter thought for a moment. 'If he goes with her maybe he'll find out she IS Lizzy' Ms Carter thought with happiness. "Okay Landon you can go,"  
  
A/N~ sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted to make the party separate…….the next chapter is going to be Saturday, I'm going to skip Friday ok? I hope you like! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I want to thank you all so much for reading this fanfiction you don't know how much it means to me, I hope you like what I do with this chapter.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Jamie woke up with a smile on her face. 'I'm so happy daddy let me go with Landon to Lexi's party!' Jamie thought happily. After Jamie lay in her bed thinking for a few minutes there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called. Just then her father entered. "Jamie sweetheart, I have to go help out at the church will you be okay here?" he asked. "Sure daddy if I need help I'll just go next door to the Carter's house or if it would make you feel better I could go with you," She replied. "No, sweetheart, you can stay here there won't be any need for you to go with me," he replied.  
  
"Okay daddy, would you mind if I invited Sally over?" Jamie asked sitting up? "That would be fine dear but I have to run I'll see you later," he said closing the door.  
  
Jamie went over to her closet and picked out a green shirt and a pair of her favorite overalls, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Landon lay in bed thinking about Jamie. 'I shouldn't be thinking of her that way,' he scolded himself. 'But I can't help it,' he argued. Just then Ms. Carter called Landon to the stairs. "Yes mom?" Landon said getting to the stairs.  
  
"They need me at work will you be okay alone for a few hours?" She asked. "Mom I've been okay every time you ask," Landon said with a sigh. "Yes I know, well I gotta run I'll be home in a few hours, love you Landon!" she called running out the door. "Love you to mom," he called walking back to his room. He looked out his window and saw Jamie had opened her curtains to let some sunlight in her room. Landon gazed out the window a little longer, then gathered clothes and went to take a shower. He walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower and let the water wash over him. He thought about only one person Jamie.  
  
Jamie felt refreshed after her shower. She then went to the phone to call Sally. "Hello?" a woman said.  
  
"Um, may I speak to Sally please," Jamie asked.  
  
"She's at work sweetie," the voice said.  
  
"Thanks," Jamie said hanging up the phone.  
  
Jamie went into the front room and sat on the couch. 'Now I have nothing to do,' she thought bitterly. 'Oh, wait Landon could give me a ride!' she thought walking into the kitchen. She left him a note and walked out the door.  
  
She walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. Landon came to the door about five minutes later, "Yeah?" he asked surprised to see Jamie standing there.  
  
Jamie hesitated for a few minutes before she said what she wanted to. "I was wondering if you'd give me a ride out to the pet shelter, my dad took the car or I would drive myself," Jamie said looking away from Landon's eyes.  
  
"Uh, sure I guess hang on and let me get my keys," he said running up to his room.  
  
Jamie waited there for about two minutes, then Landon reappeared. "Let's go," he said closing the door behind him.  
  
They both got in the car and Landon pulled out. "Thanks for giving me a ride Landon," Jamie said softly.  
  
"It's no problem Lizzy," he said keeping his eyes on the road. He didn't notice what he had called her till it was too late.  
  
"What did you call me!?" Jamie asked shocked at what she had heard.  
  
"N-nothing," Landon said pulling up to the pet shelter.  
  
Jamie eyed him and got out of the car, "Do you think you could come back in about an hour and a half?" Jamie asked ducking in the window to talk to Landon.  
  
"Um, sure," he said hesitating.  
  
"Thank you so much Landon that's really sweet of you," Jamie said turning to go into the pet shelter. She walked in the door and looked for Sally.  
  
"Sally?" she asked a blond behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Jamie!" she said turning around.  
  
"I just wanted to come by for a little bit and chat, if that's ok, I can even help out," She said egarly.  
  
"Sure, when are you leaving?" Sally asked walking out from behind the counter.  
  
"Oh, when Landon comes to get me," She answered forgetting Sally didn't know they were neighbors.  
  
"Oh, Landon is coming to get you," Sally asked slyly.  
  
"No Sally we're not a couple, he's my neighbor, he's just doing me a favor," Jamie said simply.  
  
"Oh, well are you going to Lexie's party tonight?" Sally asked.  
  
"Um yeah I'm going with Landon," Jamie said turning red.  
  
"Ohmigosh, Jamie!" Sally squealed. Sally ran over to Jamie and hugged her tight.  
  
"What is so great about going to a party with Landon?" Jamie asked giggling. Sally looked at her like she went brain dead.  
  
"Well is like popular and if you guys end up together you will be like popular!" Sally squealed again.  
  
~~*One hour Later*~~  
  
Jamie looked out the window and saw Landon's car out in front. "Hey Sally I gotta go, Landon is waiting," Jamie said walking to the front door.  
  
"Bye Jamie! I'll see you Monday!" she called from the back.  
  
Jamie walked out to the car and hopped in. "Hey," Landon said starting the car back up.  
  
"Hey," Jamie answered putting on her seat belt.  
  
"What time do you want to leave for the party?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, it doesn't really matter to me how about seven thirty?" Jamie asked looking at him.  
  
"Sounds good to me," he said not taking his eyes off the road. He was afraid to talk, afraid he would call her Lizzy again.  
  
"Umm, Landon what did you call me earlier, I know you didn't call me Jamie," she said looking at him.  
  
"No, I called you Jamie," he said looking at her just for a second.  
  
"Oh," Jamie said not believing him.  
  
Landon stopped in front of her house and waited for her to get out. "Thanks Landon, I'll see you at seven thirty," she said getting out of the car.  
  
"Bye Jamie," he whispered.  
  
~~*Seven-Thirty*~~  
  
"Jamie, you must be careful," her dad said for the fifth time that night.  
  
"Yes dad I will, Landon will be with me also," Jamie said for the fifth time also. Jamie applied a bit more lip gloss and went down stairs.  
  
"Oh, Jamie my little angle," he said wiping a tear away.  
  
"Thank you dad," Jamie said smiling a smile that light up the room. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Jamie said walking to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, are you ready to go?" Landon asked. 'Wow she looks beautiful,' he thought smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Dad I'm leaving!" she called. 'Landon looks so cute,' Jamie thought to herself. Landon opened her door for her and then got into his own side and the drove off.  
  
They got to Lexi's house about twenty minutes later. They both got out of the car and went up to the front door. Landon knocked and then Belinda answered. "Well hello Jamie...and...Landon," she said acting like she didn't care he was there.  
  
"Hello Belinda," Jamie said plesently.  
  
"Hi Belinda," Landon said walking past her.  
  
"Jamie can I offer you a drink?" Belinda said handing her a cup.  
  
Jamie took a sip of the cup. 'This tastes sort of weird' Jamie thought to herself. But she then thought nothing more of it. After the next few sips she got used to the drink.  
  
"How are you liking it so far?" Landon asked.  
  
"It's just fine, and see you were worried," Jamie said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"I guess I just care about you," he said not realizing it. His eyes grew wide and he looked at Jamie to see what she would say.  
  
"Aww, Landon that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said smiling up at him. Just then Belinda broke in,  
  
"Here Jamie have another drink," she said smiling as Jamie took the cup.  
  
"Thank you Belinda," Jamie said not paying much attention to Belinda's evil smirk.  
  
"No problem Jamie," she said with the same evil smirk as before. Belinda then left them alone.  
  
By the time an hour was up Jamie had consumed about seven cups of the beverage Belinda had gave her. She was feeling a bit light headed. "Landon come dance with me," she said falling into his arms.  
  
"Um, Jamie are you feeling okay?" He asked a bit shocked at her behavior.  
  
"Just fine sweetie," she said starting to giggle. Landon sat there for a second wondering why she was acting like she was drunk, then it hit him.  
  
"Belinda!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes Landon," she said acting as if nothing happened.  
  
"You spiked Jamie's drink didn't you?" he shouted louder.  
  
"Yes it seems your princess isn't so perfect anymore," she said glaring eveily at Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, let's go we need to wear this off," Landon said grabbing Jamie by the wrist.  
  
"Let me go you goof," she exclaimed laughing again.  
  
"Jamie we have to go now," Landon said growing impatient.  
  
"No, you can go I'll get a ride home with someone else," she said walking away. 'Damn why must this be so hard?' Landon thought angerly.  
  
"We're leaving Jamie," he said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"No Landon put me down!" she screamed. She started punching his back and kicking around. He finally got her to the car and strapped her in.  
  
"Jamie you might get sick so tell me if you are going to," Landon said starting the car. They were driving along and Jamie was yelling at Landon to turn around.  
  
"Wait Landon I'm gonna get sick!" she exclaimed. Landon pulled the car to a halt and opened Jamie's door. Jamie bent over and threw up.  
  
"It's okay Jamie," Landon said stroking her back. 'This is going to be a long night,' he thought with a sigh.  
  
A/N~ I just wanted to apologize to the person who sent me the review on my paragraphing, I'm sorry it wasn't to your liking I hope this is better. ~~ Jamie's Angel 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey all I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating, I got all wrapped up in the other fic, I'm sorry, I hope you'll keep reading, wait I know you will....right? JA  
  
Chapter 13  
  
About an hour later Jamie had finally finished puking her guts out. Landon decided to drive around for a little while because the Reverend didn't want her home till about 10:30 or so. And it was only 9:30.  
  
"Landon I'm sorry," Jamie said wiping her mouth off. Landon looked over at Jamie and saw that she looked miserable, her hair was drenched with sweat and she smelled of puke.  
  
"It's okay Jamie; I should have known Belinda was up to no good." He said keeping his eyes on the road. He could see Jamie out of the corner of his eye and she looked so sad, like she thought he hated her, but he didn't.  
  
"So Jamie, can you still help me out with my lines," he asked grinning.  
  
"You still want my help?" Jamie asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I don't really know anyone else in the Drama department," Landon said knowing this was a little fib. He just wanted Jamie to help although he didn't know why. 'Cause you like her dimwit' he said to himself. 'No I don't' he argued in his head.  
  
"Landon is there something wrong?" Jamie said snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
"N-no I'm fine," he said shaking his head.  
  
Landon looked at the clock and realized it was about 10:00. "I better get you home Jamie," he said heading to her house.  
  
Landon pulled up to Jamie's house. "Well thanks Landon, and I'm sorry about tonight," Jamie said slightly blushing.  
  
"It was no trouble at all," he said smiling.  
  
"Still, thank you," she said kissing him on the cheek. She then got out of the car and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Jamie, your home," her father said smiling.  
  
"Yeah but I'm really tired, I'm going to bed a little early okay?" Jamie said walking up to her room.  
  
"Okay, goodnight sweetheart," he said retuning to his book.  
  
Meanwhile Landon was up in his room thinking about Jamie. "Maybe I like her," he whispered to himself.  
  
"But that's just stupid, why would I like Jamie I mean she is so dull, so boring," he said arguing with himself again.  
  
"She reminds me of an old girlfriend, no that's not it," he said getting upset. Landon then decided to go to sleep. He had another dream that night not about Jamie but Lizzy, but little did he know Jamie was Lizzy.  
  
The next morning Landon woke up to go to church with his mother. He went into the building with his mother and they found a seat about third pew. The Reverend preached for about a half hour, his sermon had him bored to tears. He said something else then the choir started to sing. Jamie had a solo, her voice was so angelic and beautiful that he forgot about everyone in the room. Jamie looked over at Landon to see that he was staring at her.  
  
After service Landon caught up to Jamie. "Hey do you think you could come over around 2:30 or so to help me with my lines?" he asked with begging eyes.  
  
Jamie being the kind person she was said she'd be over at 2:30. Jamie and her father rode home in silence.  
  
"Jamie, I have been observing you and you have been acting strange for a couple days now," he said stopping in front of their house.  
  
"Well nothing is the matter I mean I'm fine," Jamie said blushing slightly.  
  
"Jamie do you like Landon?" The Reverend finally asked.  
  
"No what gave you that silly idea?" Jamie said knowing that she in fact did.  
  
"Oh, no reason," her father said with a touch of disappointment in his voice.  
  
'You know u like him Jamie' she thought to herself.  
  
'Well he is Landon Carter and you're just Jamie Sullivan' she argued with herself.  
  
'Besides he just thinks of you as someone to help make Drama class easier.' She thought furthermore. But Jamie didn't know how wrong that was.  
  
2nd A/N: Sorry guys that chapter sucked! I am getting writers block like bad! Well I'll try harder I promise you that! JAMIES ANGEL p.s sorry it's short too but like I said writers block 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey um, remember they play yeah well I don't know which play the original writer was going to use and I don't know of many other plays so I'm just going to use the play that was in the movie I hope you all don't mind!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Landon looked at the clock and it read 2:20pm. Jamie would be over in about ten minutes. He clicked off the T.V and ran up to his room to get his script. When he came back downstairs Jamie was sitting in a chair.  
  
"Hey," Landon said now tongue-tied.  
  
"Want to go outside and run lines together?" Jamie asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Sure," he said leading the way.  
  
"So where do you want to start?" she asked above a whisper.  
  
"Uhh, how about page 5?" I asked looking at the page.  
  
"That's fine with me," she said turning to page 5.  
  
Jamie felt that she couldn't talk to Landon anymore, she felt that every word he said made her fall more in love with him. Yes, she was in love, with Landon Carter. 'I can't be in love with him!' her mind screamed.  
  
"Jamie?" Landon said snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"S-sorry Landon," Jamie said slightly blushing.  
  
"When you walked out of the rain and into my club that wasn't just a coincidence was it?" Landon said smoothly.  
  
"Nothings coincidence," Jamie answered.  
  
They ran lines for about an hour and a half then Jamie left. 'I think I'm falling for her' Landon thought as she walked out the door.  
  
~~*PLAY NIGHT*~~  
  
"You're going to be wonderful princess," The Reverend gushed as Jamie walked over to him.  
  
"Thanks daddy," she said kissing his cheek. Suddenly Landon and his mother walked in the door. After Landon got into costume Miss Gauber came to give everyone a pep talk.  
  
"Alright everyone, I know you will be just marvelous!" she exclaimed clasping her hands.  
  
The play went by smoothly, except the last scene of the play. Landon was nervous because this was the scene he could never get down. Jamie came out and removed her cloak. Jamie said her lines, "Tell me about this dream girl." Then Landon replied with ease, "I don't remember all I know is your beautiful." That was the first time he nailed that line perfectly.  
  
After the play Landon went to go talk to Jamie. "Jamie can I talk to you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Sure Landon, and might I say you did a wonderful job out there," she said smiling her beautiful smile.  
  
"Thanks Lizzy," he said stopping right there. He turned around and saw Jamie with wide eyes.  
  
"You called me Lizzy!" she said walking over to him till they were almost nose to nose.  
  
"I didn't call you Lizzy wh-what would make you think that," he said tuning around. Jamie grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
  
"You called me Lizzy, Landon do you know what my middle name is?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"No, what does that have to do with it anyway?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Landon everything my middle name is Elizabeth!" she said grabbing his arm.  
  
"So..I still don't see where this is going," he said taking his hands out of his pockets.  
  
"Landon! Elizabeth, Lizzy don't you see!" she asked with begging eyes.  
  
"Jamie all I did was call you Lizzy there is nothing weird about that," Landon said turning around again.  
  
He started walking away then he heard her call, "Well the thing that's wrong is you think I'm dead."  
  
Landon stopped and turned around. "Landon when I was little I lived here in Beaufort, I was six when I moved, I left behind my best friend in the entire world," she said on the verge of tears.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" he asked.  
  
"It was you...Larc," she said smiling through the tears.  
  
Jamie and Landon didn't know that their parents were watching from far away.  
  
"Hegbert did you hear that?!" Cynthia asked almost jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes they finally found each other!" he said about to cry himself. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys I hope u like this chapter and I have to thank you again for reading this fic...I know it's not as good as you all hoped but I think I'm doing and OK job..don't u??  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Landon stood there with a shocked expression. "Lizzy, it's you!" he exclaimed running over to her. He scooped her up in to a big bear hug. Jamie laughed and wiped away tears that fell.  
  
"Jamie there is something I have to tell you," Landon said standing close to her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked smiling a teary smile.  
  
"Well I just.." Landon started but was interrupted by their parents.  
  
"You did it you found each other!" Cynthia exclaimed.  
  
Jamie looked at Ms. Carter with a puzzled expression. Landon did the same.  
  
"What are you talking about mom?" he asked confused.  
  
"Oh, Landon, Mr. Sullivan and I have known all along.we were just hoping you'd both find each other before it was too late!" she said on the verge of tears.  
  
"So that's why you freaked out when I called Jamie, Lizzy?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes I thought you found out," she said slightly blushing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about twenty minutes of talking with their parents, Jamie and Landon decided to walk home together.  
  
"Landon, what were you trying to tell me before your mother interrupted?" Jamie asked kicking a rock.  
  
"Oh, nothing important," he said suddenly afraid to tell her the truth.  
  
"You can tell me Landon, I know you were going to say something, and it seemed important," she said stopping.  
  
Landon stopped and looked her in the eye. "Jamie I think I'm in love with you,"  
  
Jamie stood there too shocked to move, she was happy but scared. 'I think I'm in love with you too Landon,' she said to herself. But she said nothing.  
  
"Jamie, now would be the time to say something," he said growing nervous. 'What have I done?!' he thought mentally kicking himself.  
  
"Landon, I don't know what to say, I mean my heart is telling me to love you back but my head is telling me that if it doesn't work we'll lose our friendship, and I don't want that Landon, I'm sorry I just don't know," Jamie said letting her tears fall freely.  
  
Landon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. As he did Jamie started to sob loudly.  
  
"Landon I'm so sorry," Jamie said pulling away, running off towards the park.  
  
Landon stood there dumbstruck. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself.  
  
On the other hand Jamie knew she loved him but she didn't want to lose the friendship that they held. Jamie ran to the park and sat on a bench thinking of what to do.  
  
Jamie had been sitting at the park for about an hour when she decided to go home. When she got home she greeted her father and told him that she was going to go to bed and she didn't feel well, but Jamie knew what it was, she was love sick.  
  
Jamie couldn't sleep so she sat at her desk and did something she hadn't done since she was about 12 or 13, she wrote a poem, not just any poem a poem for Landon. It took her half the night to get it how she wanted it.  
  
"Perfect!" she exclaimed looking at the clock, it read 4:30am. She decided that she would give Landon the poem tomorrow so she could get rested.  
  
**Special A/N** Smetterling (sp?) I want to tell you that I did read your fic A Different Walk but I can't review fics so I email the reviews..I cant get ur email so here is the review: I love what ur doing with the fic it is one of my favorites!! Email me your Email address at Hayseed121@hotmail.com please!! Thanks Much..JamiesAngel2008! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys!! The poem in this chapter does not belong to me...it belongs to 'unknown.' I wish I knew who unknown was this poem is my favorite one!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Jamie woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She gathered her clothes went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
About a half hour later she went downstairs to see a note left from her father it read,  
  
Jamie~  
  
Went to the church to work on my sermon be back soon!  
  
Love Dad  
  
"Okay, what am I going to eat then?" she asked her self aloud. She walked about the kitchen searching for something to eat and decided on some toast with jelly..she wasn't as hungry as she thought.  
  
Jamie then went into the other room to read for a little, she got little read because all she could think about was Landon.  
  
***  
  
Landon woke up around noon. He walked downstairs to see that his mother had gone to work.  
  
(Quick A/N the day is Saturday sorry for the confusion!)  
  
He was in the front room watching T.V. but he didn't really know what was on, he didn't really care either. He just wanted to know why Jamie did want to be with him, he thought what she said was true but why wouldn't it work, they were perfect for each other.  
  
This whole situation was so confusing to him he didn't know what to make of it. The doorbell brought him out of his thoughts. He walked over to the door and realized he wasn't wearing his shirt. 'Oh well it's probally Eric,' he thought finally. He opened the door surprised to see none other than...Belinda.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"Well Eric and the others wanted to know why you didn't meet up with them after the play," she said glancing at his chest every now and then.  
  
"I was busy," he said telling the truth.  
  
"They also want to know if you'll be going to the cemetery tonight," she said looking at her feet.  
  
"No, I won't I'm sorry," he said about to close the door.  
  
"Fine," she said stomping off.  
  
Landon closed the door happy she was gone. Suddenly there was yet another knock at the door.  
  
"Belinda I said." he trailed off because it was not Belinda standing there, it was Jamie.  
  
"Uh, Jamie," Landon said mentally kicking himself.  
  
"Hi, Landon, I uh wanted to give you this," she said handing him an envelope with his name on it.  
  
"Hey, Jamie come inside for a little while," he said not wanting her to leave.  
  
"Thanks Landon, but I want you to read that before anything else happens," she said walking down the porch steps to her house.  
  
"I wonder what it is?" he asked no one in particular. He opened the envelope and read what was written, he read it a second, third, and forth time. What he read was:  
  
~~*Did you ever love a girl knowing she didn't love you?  
  
Did you ever feel like crying but wondered what good it would do?  
  
Did you ever look into her heart and wish you were there?  
  
Did you ever see her walking when the lights were way down low?  
  
Did you ever whisper "God I love her" and never let her know?  
  
Don't fall in love with her, it really doesn't pay.  
  
She isn't worth the broken heart she causes everyday.  
  
Did you ever wonder where she is at night, wonder if she's true?  
  
One moment your feeling happy, then the next you're feeling blue.  
  
Then it starts to worry you both day and night.  
  
You see my friend, you're losing her, it never turns out right.  
  
Love is so fine, but it hurts so much, the price is very high.  
  
If I could choose between life and death, I think I'd rather die.  
  
So that's what I say don't fall in love, you'll be hurt before it's through.  
  
You see my friend I ought to know..  
  
I fell in love with you..~~*  
  
~~~A/N~~~ Sorry I ended the chapter here but I thought it would be more...mysterious that way...please review! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi guys! I just want to warn you that the next few chapters will shock the heck outta ya!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Jamie sat at home biting her nails. 'What will he say to my poem?' she thought. Jamie sat there worrying about Landon, when she should have been worrying about Belinda.  
  
***Belinda and the Group***  
  
"I'm gonna do it if you guys are in or not!" Belinda said slamming down her fist.  
  
"I'll do it," Tracy and Dean said together.  
  
"Hey, man, Landon's my boy I can't do that to him," Eric said shaking his head.  
  
"Fine then Eric you won't be needed at this meeting," Belinda said in a falsely sweet voice.  
  
"You know what Belinda, you and your fucked up friends can go straight to HELL!!" he shouted walking out of Dean's apartment.  
  
"Anyway back the planning." Belinda said smirking.  
  
***Back at Landon's house***  
  
"Landon dear I'm home!" Ms. Carter exclaimed running in the house.  
  
"Hey mama, why are you so wet?" he asked as Cynthia took off her soaked coat.  
  
"It is raining cats, dogs, and horses!" she said walking up the stairs.  
  
"Really, it was fine earlier," Landon said looking out the window.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile Jamie sat at home on the couch reading her favorite book, To Kill a Mockingbird. This had been her eighth time reading it.  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang. 'Oh no if that's Landon I'm dead!' Jamie thought starting to shiver.  
  
Jamie walked over to the door and opened it. She was shocked to see a person dressed in black with a facemask of what looked like a Barbie doll.  
  
"Who are you?" Jamie asked not bothering to mask up her fear.  
  
"Your worst nightmare," the figure replied.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Jamie asked trembling.  
  
Without warning the figure hauled Jamie over it's shoulder and carried her out to a black car.  
  
"Put me down!!" Jamie screamed banging on the figure's back.  
  
Jamie was thrown into the van. When she looked up she saw two other figures sitting there in Barbie masks too.  
  
Jamie reached up and tore off one of the figures' mask.  
  
"Belinda, it's you!" Jamie cried in alarm.  
  
***  
  
Landon sat on the porch thinking about Jamie, and wondering what she was doing. Suddenly Eric came running over to him.  
  
"L-Landon," Eric said panting.  
  
"What is it man?" Landon asked standing up.  
  
"I gotta tell you something, it's about Jamie,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How was that for a chapter?? Hope you all liked it!! REVIEW!! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey guys sorry to just spring that on you without warning. I just thought it sounded good...hope ya'll liked it.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Dude what's wrong, what happened to Jamie?" He asked not hiding the worry in his voice.  
  
"Belinda, and Dean......and Tracy.....they-they plan to kidnap her......and do God knows what to her," he said between pants.  
  
"They did what?!" he shouted standing up.  
  
"Dude they took her," Eric repeated finally catching his breath.  
  
"Wh-where did they take her?" he asked grabbing his coat.  
  
"That's the problem they didn't tell me 'cause I told them to go to hell." He said looking at his feet.  
  
"It's okay man, and thank you. I mean you could have gone on with it, but you didn't," Landon replied smiling.  
  
"I know you like her man," he said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I do, but we gotta find her," Landon said running down the porch steps with his best friend behind him.  
  
***  
  
"Why have you done this?" Jamie asked with much panic in her voice.  
  
"You took Landon away from me!" Belinda screamed slapping Jamie in the face. Jamie cried out in pain and clutched her face.  
  
"I didn't take him away from you, you took him away from yourself, don't you see Belinda?" Jamie said tears rolling down her face.  
  
Tracy took off her mask. "Belinda, maybe she's right, I mean Landon was drawing away from you before she even came along," she said with a solemn expression.  
  
"You're wrong!" Belinda screamed. "Landon loved me until you came to take him away!"  
  
"Belinda, I didn't think of doing that at all!" Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up!!" Belinda screamed. Jamie did as she was told and started crying again. 'Landon please come find me!' she silently prayed.  
  
"Our stop ladies," the driver said. Jamie still didn't know who it was.  
  
"Get out of the car!" Belinda barked at Jamie.  
  
"Alright I'm moving," Jamie said jumping out of the car.  
  
"Where are we Belinda?" Tracy asked her.  
  
"This is an abandoned apartment building I saw driving one day, thought it would be a great place to take Jamie," Belinda said smiling evilly.  
  
"Man this place is freaky," Tracy said grabbing Dean's arm (Jamie found out he was the driver.)  
  
'I wonder where Eric is?' Jamie thought to herself.  
  
****  
  
"Do you have any idea where she would take her?" Landon asked Eric.  
  
"Well if I was that heartless bitch I'd probably take her to an abandoned apartment builing," Eric replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Eric, I love you man!!" Landon replied taking a sharp turn left.  
  
"Damn Landon!!" Eric shouted grabbing onto the door.  
  
Suddenly Landon's face fell. "Do you have any idea how many abandoned apartment buildings there are in Beaufort?" Landon asked looking at Eric.  
  
"Well if Belinda were smart she'd take her to the next town..that way you'd never find her," Eric replied grabbing the door just in case.  
  
"What would I do with out you man?" Landon shouted making another sharp turn left.  
  
"Sit around and worry," Eric said suddenly feeling the need to put on his seatbelt.  
  
"What do I make you nervous?" Landon asked with a laugh.  
  
"Uhh let me think-YES!" Eric said not bothering to think about it.  
  
**  
  
"Belinda please just let me go..I didn't do anything to deserve this," Jamie pleaded.  
  
"Yo, Bel I kinda feel bad about doing this, let's let her go," Dean finally said looking at poor Jamie.  
  
"No!" growled Belinda.  
  
"But Belinda, you took her, she's as scared as a little child and you beat the bloody hell outta her." Tracy said walking over to Jamie.  
  
"That's not good enough for me Tracy..Landon hates me cause Jamie is here so we need to get rid of Jamie," Belinda said throwing Tracy out of the way. Tracy let out a scream but Dean was quick to catch her.  
  
"Belinda what's the matter with you, we're the ones helpin' you and all you can do is bark orders at us!" shouted Dean.  
  
"That is because I am in charge, not you, and not Tracy," Belinda growled.  
  
'Dear God, please don't let Belinda hurt me anymore than she has already..please keep your hand on me and keep me safe, Amen' Jamie said silently to her self.  
  
Just then Jamie heard someone come in. Jamie looked up with hope all over her face. But the hope washed away when she saw Chris walking in.  
  
'Is anyone looking for me?' Jamie's head screamed.  
  
Little did she know, someone was looking for her, and that someone would succeed or would they?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey guys how was that chapter...now I want at least 3 reviews before I go on..so review! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay I got my review..I updated, on second note..I'm going to try to update every Thursday. Now sometimes I wont make the deadline if u want the truth.but if u want a happy lie here it is...I'll update every Thursday, u have my word!! Anyway Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Chris, what took you so long?" Belinda barked.  
  
"I couldn't get the stuff away from my mom," he said rolling his eyes at her.  
  
"Belinda what stuff did Chris get you?" Tracy asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"My stuff for Jamie," she said sweetly.  
  
"Belinda we didn't agree to any of this!" Dean argued.  
  
"Well you can go I don't need you!" Belinda screamed.  
  
"N-no we-we're going to stay," Tracy said eyeing Dean.  
  
"We have to make sure she doesn't kill Jamie, that wasn't the plan..we were just going to keep her here and scare her," Tracy whispered to Dean.  
  
Dean nodded in reply and asked Belinda, "What's in the bag?"  
  
"Well since you decided to stay I'll show you," Belinda said walking over to them.  
  
Dean and Tracy looked in the bag. Tracy let out a gasp. "Belinda are you crazy?!?!" Dean shouted.  
  
~^~^~  
  
Eric and Landon had been driving for two straight hours. "Landon please man, please, I really gotta go!" Eric said rocking back and forth in the seat.  
  
"No man we haven't found Jamie yet," Landon said looking at him.  
  
"Landon if you don't want me to piss all over your precious Camero, you better let me go!" Eric said more of a threat than a plea.  
  
"Fine! Just don't I repeat DON'T piss in my car!" Landon shouted.  
  
Landon stopped at a gas station and Eric ran in screaming, "You all better get outta my way when a black man got to go he got to go!!!"  
  
Landon couldn't help but laugh. 'How did I ever get blessed with such a friend like Eric?' He thought to himself. Just then Eric came out with a soda.  
  
"You know, if you drink that you're going to want to get out again," Landon said with a smile.  
  
"Then next town is only 10 more miles, I won't finish it that fast, I promise." Eric said laughing.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
"Belinda you have to put the gun away!" Tracy shouted at her friend.  
  
"We were only going to scare her, not kill the kid!" Dean added.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind," Belinda said patting the gun like it was her new cat.  
  
"Belinda please don't, you can have Landon, if he wants you but please don't do this!" Jamie pleaded.  
  
Jamie looked at Belinda and noticed something she hadn't for quite some time, Belinda looked so sick. Her hair was matted up and wet with sweat. It looked like the poor girl hadn't had a shower for about a week.  
  
Jamie suddenly felt bad, but the feeling left as Belinda raised the gun to Jamie.  
  
"Belinda you said you just wanted it to scare her!" Chris shouted at her.  
  
"I lied," Belinda said in a voice that gave them all chills.  
  
Just then everyone heard a car pull up. Belinda looked around and wondered who it could be. Suddenly Landon walked in.  
  
"Landon!!" Jamie shouted with relief.  
  
"Landon!" Belinda shouted. "I'm doing this for you!"  
  
A piercing sound ran through the abandoned apartment building.  
  
As Belinda fired the shot Eric ran in front of Jamie.  
  
"Eric!!" Tracy and Jamie screamed in unison. Dean jumped on Belinda as Eric hit the floor. Landon came running over to them.  
  
"Eric, why did you do it?" Jamie asked through her tears.  
  
"Because, you and Landon need each other, and friends who can treat you right, all I did was make fun of you, I didn't say one nice thing to you Jamie, and you don't need a friend like that," he said breathing heavily.  
  
"Call 911!" Dean shouted trying to keep Belinda down.  
  
Eric closed his eyes and stopped breathing...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: what a shocker huh, didn't think I would do something like that myself...I guess we're all shocked...well this time I want 5 review or I wont start on the next chapter. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, I want to scratch what I said. I'll try to update whenever I can...keeping a schedule is too hard for me. Anyway Enjoy  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Eric, Eric stay with me!" Landon shouted.  
  
"Jamie, I-I'm s-sorry f-f-for a-all t-th-the teasing," Eric said breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh Eric, you don't have to be sorry," Jamie said grabbing his hand.  
  
The ambulance then took Eric away. Jamie and Landon stood there helplessly. 'I can't believe he did that!' Jamie's head screamed. Jamie then broke down.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," Landon said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Landon please let's follow him," Jamie asked whipping away her tears.  
  
"Jamie, I think you need to be checked out too, you have a huge gash on your head," Landon said wiping away the blood that fell from her head.  
  
"Okay I just want to make sure he's okay," Jamie said walking over to Landon's car.  
  
Landon and Jamie rode in silence for quite sometime. Then Landon finally spoke, "Jamie did you mean what you wrote, in the poem I mean?" Landon asked keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Yes, I did," Jamie said looking at him.  
  
"Well what does it mean?" He asked finally looking at her.  
  
"It means what it says, I fell in love with you," Jamie said with a small smile.  
  
"Well does that mean you still are?" he asked looking back at the road.  
  
"Yes, Landon, I still am." Jamie said not taking her eyes off him.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Landon and Jamie got to the hospital about thirty minutes later. The doctor awaiting them informed them of the 'terrible' news that Belinda was hit by a police car while trying to run away. She died after about 20 minutes. (  
  
Jamie got four stitches in her head. "Landon can we see Eric?" Jamie asked as soon as the doctor was finished.  
  
"We can see him but he's unconscious," Landon said sadly.  
  
"Oh, Landon!" Jamie exclaimed starting to cry.  
  
"Hey, hey it's okay, he's a fighter," Landon said smiling at her. Jamie and Landon then went over to Eric's room.  
  
"Eric, it's me Jamie, I know you probably can't hear me, but I wanted to say thank you for what you did. I mean I don't think I can ever pay you back for what you did, and I-I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart." Jamie said through the tears that fell.  
  
Then Landon stood by his best friend to talk. "Hey man, its Landon, I know you're gonna live, you're my best friend and I can't imagine life without you. I mean you stood by me when I did stuff you liked and didn't. That is why I think of you as my best friend, and I just want to thank you for saving Jamie, but you're not going to leave, so you can start over and be the kind of friend that sticks with her through thick and thin." Landon said forcing himself not to cry.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Jamie and Landon sat in Eric's room for about two hours while they sat there, Jamie wrote down a poem, this is what it read:  
  
~*** Once I did something good.  
  
I became a hero, but only for a day.  
  
Once I helped a lost boy find his mother.  
  
I was a hero, but just for a day.  
  
Once I helped find a missing kitten.  
  
I was a hero, but only for a day.  
  
There was a time when you did something good.  
  
Something very special,  
  
You gave your life to save another.  
  
You deserve to be a hero from now 'til forever.  
  
And you became a hero, but just for a day. ***~  
  
"What are you writing?" Landon asked looking over at Jamie.  
  
"Just a poem," Jamie said with a small smile.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
It was now nine 'o' clock PM. Jamie and Landon we're at the park.  
  
"Landon I never really told you, but I love you," Jamie said turning to look at him.  
  
"I love you too Jamie," Landon said feeling tears come to his eyes.  
  
"And I also, think that Eric deserves another chance don't you, I mean I could, should be the one in that bed but it's him." Jamie said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes Jamie I think he does deserve anther chance," Landon said hugging her.  
  
"Landon, pray with me," Jamie said getting on her knees.  
  
Landon did what she did, he got on his knees and closed his eyes and listened to what Jamie had to say..  
  
"Dear Jesus, thank you for keeping your hand upon me through this horrible day. I would like to ask you to give Eric another chance, he saved me, no one would have done that if they had a pure soul, at least in my book, please God please let him get though this, Amen" Jamie said softly.  
  
"Amen," Landon repeated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: The poem in this story, belongs to my mother. She wrote it after my Uncle Joe was murdered. I hope you all like and think it fit. And again thank you for reading this fic, it means the world to me. 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to tell you all that I wont be using anymore school settings...honestly I forgot all about the school part. Sorry!!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Jamie woke up the next day at 11:30 AM. "Wow I was tired," she said to herself. She walked down the stairs to see a note from her father. It read:  
  
Dear Jamie--  
  
I'm sorry that I'm not home as much as you'd like but I have a ministers meeting to go to in Nebraska and I'll be gone for about a week. I'm sorry again but I'll make it up to you when I come home.  
  
Dad  
  
Well this will be a fun week, Jamie thought to herself. Jamie made herself some eggs and sat at the table and ate them in what she liked to call, peaceful silence.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Landon woke up around 9:45 AM. He walked downstairs to see his mother in the easy chair reading.  
  
"Hey mom what are you reading?" he asked sitting on the couch.  
  
"Oh uh, it's called 'Thursday's Child' by Sandra Brown" she said not really paying attention to Landon. Landon caught on to this and went in to the kitchen to get some cereal to eat. After he ate he went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Jamie was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper when the doorbell rang. Jamie got up and opened the door, she was shocked to see Dean standing there.  
  
"Can I help you?" Jamie said bitterly.  
  
"Jamie, I have to talk to you," Dean said shifting nervously.  
  
"Please come in," She said.  
  
"Jamie, I never meant for it to go as far as it did." He said looking at her.  
  
"Then why did you let it?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Jamie I never meant for you to get hurt we were just going to scare you, and I never ever thought of Eric taking that bullet for you," he said starting to cry.  
  
Jamie was shocked to see him right there crying. She didn't know what else to do but comfort him. "Dean, it's okay, Eric will be okay," Jamie said trying to manage a smile.  
  
"It will never be okay, Jamie my stupid joking almost got you killed, but Eric is in your place, I would do anything to switch with him, Eric was the one who didn't want to go through with it, we all just thought he was being a big baby about it all," Dean said suddenly starting to cry harder.  
  
Jamie being the kind person she is embraced him in a hug. "Dean it's okay, Eric will be fine I know he will," Jamie said still embracing Dean. "Would you like to go with me to see him?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Please," Dean said calming down.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Jamie said grabbing her keys.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
When Landon got to the hospital he saw Jamie and Dean sitting in the waiting room. "What's going on guys?" Landon asked out of breath.  
  
"Landon, something is really wrong with Eric," Dean said fighting the tears with all his might.  
  
"They said the bullet hit his heart, there is now a small hole in it, he needs a donor or he'll die." 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey sorry about the long wait...I've been working on other fics. I promise I'll try to work harder.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"What?!" Landon shouted.  
  
"They said if they don't get a donor he'll DIE," Jamie said crying softly.  
  
"What type blood are they waiting for??" Dean asked hoping it wasn't rare.  
  
"O I think," Jamie said wiping away tears.  
  
Jamie then sat over in one of the waiting chairs thinking about what had happened over the long hours.  
  
Landon stood against the wall praying his best friend would get a donor soon.  
  
Dean walked off slowly, he couldn't be there anymore. It was all too much for him.  
  
"Landon, are you okay?" Jamie asked standing next to him.  
  
"Yeah Jamie never better, my best friend is in there about to die, and I'm happier than a hog with a pool of mud."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Jamie said walking off.  
  
"Jamie wait, I didn't mean to snap at you," Landon said running after her.  
  
"I mean I feel like it's my fault Eric is in there, I mean he didn't even like me, and he saved me, so I could be with you," Jamie said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Jamie, Jamie, it's not your fault, he chose it, not you." Landon said embracing her.  
  
Jamie and Landon were in there own little world, they were so distracted that they didn't notice the doctor running over to them.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, Mr. Carter, we've got a donor!!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh, Landon Eric's going to be okay!!" Jamie squealed jumping up and down.  
  
"T-this is wonderful," Landon said still soaking up the good news.  
  
"Can we tell him doctor?" Jamie asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, you may, he should be awake," He said smiling at them.  
  
Jamie and Landon ran to his room. "Eric, Eric!" Landon shouted running into his room.  
  
"What do you want Landon I'm tryin' to sleep and you don't mess with a brother when they tryin' to sleep," Eric said not opening his eyes.  
  
"Eric, you're going to be okay, they found a donor for you!!" Landon said grabbing his shoulders.  
  
Eric's eyes popped open. "What?" He asked looking at Landon to Jamie.  
  
"You're going to be okay," Jamie said hugging him.  
  
"You mean, I'm gonna live?" Eric asked still confused.  
  
"Yes, yes you're going to live," Landon said laughing.  
  
"Oh my God, Jamie girl you better tell your daddy to make room in that church, cause girl you got a new member!" Eric shouted.  
  
Jamie laughed through her tears of joy. Dean wondered back into the room. "What is everyone so happy about?" he asked.  
  
"Eric's going to be okay!" Jamie squealed.  
  
"Damn man if I could dance I'd be getting my groove on!!" Eric shouted.  
  
Suddenly a doctor came in. "Well I see you all have found the good news," He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Hey by the way doctor, who was the donor?" Eric asked wanting to know who saved his life.  
  
"I don't have the family's last name but the donor's name was Belinda," 


	23. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter 24  
  
It was many weeks after Eric's surgery and Eric was doing excellent. He was   
recovering better than usual patients do. Today he finally got to come home.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs.---please call us John and Rebecca," Eric's

parents   
interrupted.  
  
"Hello John and Rebecca," Landon said smiling.  
  
"Who is this marvelous young lady?" Rebecca asked looking at Jamie.  
  
"Oh how rude of me, I'm Jamie, Jamie Sullivan," Jamie replied with a smile.  
  
Landon and Jamie decided to leave Eric and his parents alone so they could   
have some time alone. They decided to walk in the park.  
  
"Landon, do you know what?" Jamie said as she walked beside him.  
  
"What?" Landon said looking at her.

**__**

~*~In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
  
I can stay right here forever in your arms~*~  


  
  
"I love you with all my heart and more," Jamie said with a smile.  
  
As she said that Landon remembered what Eric had said before, "You guys are   
meant to be together." Landon then couldn't imagine life without his   
precious Jamie.  
  
"I love you too," He said kissing her.  
  
Landon then had a brilliant idea. "Jamie I gotta go run a few errands I'll   
meet you back here at 6 o' clock." Landon said giving her a quick kiss good   
bye.

**__**

~*~And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now -  
And there ain't no way -  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day..…~*~  


  
  
'I wonder what that was about?' Jamie thought with a smile. Jamie went home   
and was looking at a book of poems by her favorite poet Elizabeth Barrett   
Browning. When she came across a poem that she thought expressed her love to   
Landon.

**__**

~*~'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together for all our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face - always~*~  


  
  
She tore out the page and folded it. "I cant wait to see Landon tonight,"   
Jamie said as she drifted to sleep.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
When Jamie woke up it was 5:30pm. 'Oh great I'm going to be late if I don't   
hurry' Jamie thought running out of the house. It took her a good twenty   
minutes to run down to the park where her and Landon had to meet.  
  
Jamie saw Landon and ran faster. "Landon…..I'm sorry…..I fell asleep," Jamie   
said panting.  
  
Landon let out a chuckle, she looked so cute trying to apologize and catch   
her breath at the same time. "It's okay Jamie really," He said laughing   
again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jamie asked still panting.  
  
"You are," He said with a smile.

**__**

~*~ Mmmm, baby  
In your heart - I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart~*~

  
  
"I'm not trying to be, I ran all the way down here ya know," Jamie said   
matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes I know," Landon said trying not to laugh.  
  
"I found a poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning, and I really think it   
expresses how I feel about you," Jamie said taking out the folded piece of   
paper.  
  
Landon took the poem and read it aloud.  
  
"~*~How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old grief's, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.~*~"  
  
Landon looked down at the paper as tears surfaced his eyes. Jamie, his Jamie   
felt this for him, bad ass Landon Carter who's longest relationship was   
three weeks.

**__**

~*~ And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now -  
And there ain't no way -  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day…~*~

  
  
"Jamie, this…." He didn't even have words for what it meant to him.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, I just want you to know I feel this for   
you," Jamie said kissing his cheek.  
  
"That reminds me," Landon said digging in his pocket. He then took out a   
little velvet case and handed it to Jamie.

**__**

~*~ 'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together for all our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face - always~*~

  
  
"What is this," Jamie asked taking it from him.  
  
"Open it," Landon said with a soft smile.  
  
Jamie opened it and tears came out of her eyes. She saw a little ring with a   
diamond in the middle and two crosses engraved on either side of the ring.  
  
"Landon what is this?" Jamie asked looking up at him.  
  
"It's a promise ring. . .it promises that we'll always be together, Jamie, I   
thought about what Eric said a lot, and I just can't imagine my life without   
you," Landon said quickly wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes.

**__**

~*~ (I wanna wake up every morning)

In your eyes - (I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way, that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love~*~

  
  
"Oh Landon," Jamie whispered. "I don't think I can live without you, you're   
my world, my soul, my angel, my everything," Jamie said hugging him.  
  
Landon then pulled away from the hug and took the ring out of its box he   
placed it on her finger. "Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan, I love you and I always   
will," He said looking deep into her eyes.

**__**

~*~And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now-   
And there ain't no way -  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day…~*~

  
  
"I love you too Landon Rollins Carter," Jamie said as she kissed him   
lovingly.

**__**

~*~ I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms~*~

  
  
Jamie and Landon believed that they would stay together forever. People all   
around said they'd never do it, at times they believed what other people   
said. But let me tell you something my friends, they beat all odds.

Song= Shania Twain-- Forever and for always  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: There it is guys, the final chapter of Coming Back. Now I know I   
totally took the story to a different level than the other author ever   
planned on doing, I may have even made it a bit mushy at times and I   
apologize, but hey every fic needs SOME romance am I right? Of course I am.   
Well I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks so much for your support. Have any   
questions or comments leave me your email address and question/comment or   
email me! Thanks again!!


End file.
